


Time Heals All Wounds

by Riain



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Apocalypse, F/M, Terminator - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riain/pseuds/Riain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds himself in the infirmary at Presidio Alto, face to face with someone he long thought dead from his past...or is it his future?AU of "Goodbye to All That"-continues forward, Derek keeps too much to himself,but time will reveal all.Not *exactly* canon. Derek centered fic,other characters-minor appearances.Shows a more human side of Derek, that wasn't shown too much in the series. My first piece ever centering on T:SCC , so I'm rather partial to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carrying Your Love With Me

 

20 November 2007

Derek Reese sat at his desk at Presidio Alto Military Academy, sifting through a mountain of paperwork concerning some cadets needing a bit of administrative punishment. Being TAC Lt. Derek Baum was different than being First Lieutenant Derek Reese with the 132nd S.O.C. Derek Baum was a man who lived by the military code, always ready, always faithful. The hypersensitivity was as much a part of him as the tattoo on his forearm, ingrained in him since the war started. At least, partially, in this time he could relax. His only mission now was to protect his teenage nephew John Connor, and his friend Martin Bedell, from the T-888 that was out there, somewhere, always hunting. Derek rubbed his face with his hands. In this time, as Derek Baum, he was able to get more sleep, a welcome indulgence compared to the war with the machines. Sleep and food were the two things you stole in that time, before you stole much else. His piercing blue eyes were weary, and his muscles ached. Maybe a trip to the infirmary would help him? Derek grabbed his cover off the desk, turning off the light and walking out the door into the night. He walked with a purpose across the grinder, towards one of the cadet barracks.

 

Derek came to the dorm room that John shared with a kid named Pyle, gently knocking out a code. Within a few seconds a knocked reply came back, and John opened the door. “Everything ok with you John?” This was nightly occurrence for John and Derek, one of the few things Derek could do for his brother Kyle; watch over his son. Derek saw so much of Kyle in John, his strength, his composure, his compassion. “Yeah, we’re good in here. See you in the morning?” John was clearly exhausted, but Derek knew he needed his sleep. “Sure John. See you at muster.” Derek stepped away from the door as John closed it. He walked across the parade deck, towards the infirmary. A light shone through the window, Derek looked up, seeing a female form pass the window. That was a good sign; someone would be there to help him. Derek’s hand waivered opening the door, it had been a long time since he was last in an infirmary, the last time he was infected, and the virus burned like hell through his body, but a Corpsman saved his life, by his side day and night, his angel in cammies.

 

He opened the door, the clean smell of hospital reached his nose. The infirmary was always a safe place, a place with kind words, and eyes, a place for rest. Derek stepped in front of the Corpsman’s desk; a subtle floral scent teased his senses as strands of her chestnut hair fell in front of her face as she wrote in a chart. “Can I help you?” Her soft western accent caught Derek by surprise. His voice choked in his throat, “Yeah Doc, I’m feeling kinda shitty, can you find me something to help me pep up a bit?” It was in that moment that she looked up from what she was writing, her green eyes burning through Derek. His mouth fell open, as recognition hit him. A smile crosses her face, as she recognizes Derek. “It’s been awhile hasn’t it Derek? I didn’t know you were here at the academy. I never expected to see you again. Go have a seat on that bed over there, and strip down to the waist.” HMC Enve Granger watched Lt. Derek Reese walk away, just as she had that fateful night when she cleared him to jump through time. That was the last time she had saw him, until tonight. Memories flooded her mind, memories of the war, and memories of Derek.

* * *

 

 

November 2027

The cold wind whipped outside the bunker they were hiding in, winter had fallen on Bremerton Base in northern Washington State. The Puget Sound was cold, choppy and vicious. They were waiting on a transport to take them west, to Australia, so that Enve could pick up new supplies for the infirmary and children could be taken for safe keeping. But in this moment, it was just Derek and Enve trapped in the bunker, snow drifting deeper as the wind howled outside the door. Derek respected Enve, she was a helluva solider and a medic. She could do things that one would think impossible to save a life. Her uniform was always spot on, her hair always within regulations, but he attributed that to her growing up in a military family and being a Corpsman in the Navy, when it still existed before Skynet finally destroyed the last remnants of it. She was tough as any of his men, and had scars to prove it.

 

Enve shrugged out of the body armor she always wore, settling into a comfort zone, stripping down to tee shirt and cammies. Derek couldn’t help but notice the scars on her arms, her neck, those that were visible were rough, and deep. He couldn’t imagine how she got them, but they were old, and well tended. “Seen enough Reese? Or is there something more you want?” The smirk on Enve’s face combined with the light in her eyes made Derek shiver. She was human, and female, he’d never thought of her like that, until now. “Well, Doc, I’ve got this scar I want you to look at, sometimes it hurts. If you don’t mind since we have time to kill.” Derek smiled sheepishly at Enve, she just grinned at him. “Sure, let me see it. Can’t be worse than anything else I’ve seen.” Enve had a laugh in her voice; Derek didn’t think anything surprised her anymore. She had been with the Resistance since she was 20, and now at 30, she still looked good. Derek shucked out of his uniform, pulling his tee shirt over his head, sitting near the lone light in the bunker, so Enve could get a good look.

 

Derek touched the scar on his chest, it was still somewhat red and swollen, Enve came closer to him, their faces were close, she was close to him, and he could smell her, faint scent of flowers, one small feminine pleasure in this hell. It made his blood course through his veins; Derek could feel himself losing control. Enve ran her fingers over the scar, something sharp caught her fingertips. “I think there’s a metal shard in there and that’s why it won’t fully heal. Will you let me take it out?” The tone of her voice was almost pleading; Derek could do nothing but nod. “It’s going to hurt, I’m going to have to open it back up, remove the shrapnel and reclose it ok?” “Whatever you got to do Doc got to keep me in shape to fight the metal.” Derek winced as Enve expertly cut the scar open, removed the metal shard, sewed the wound shut before she cleaned it one last time, and then covered it. Enve looked up into Derek’s face, searching for a reflection of pain, but found nothing.

 

Derek reached behind Enve, pulling her dark hair free from the tight bun at the nape of her neck, her hair flowing over her shoulders. He ran his thumb over her lips, her cheek; before he kissed her, her body betrayed her, as she devoured his mouth, crushing her body into his. She came up onto her knees, Derek ripped Enve’s tee shirt over her head, revealing a toned, scarred body underneath. Her breasts were high and full, his roughened hands cupped them, testing their weight, as she gasped. Enve’s hands struggled with Derek’s pants; her body was in complete betrayal mode in his hands. He pulled away from her for a moment, unbuttoning his fly, as her hands reached into his pants, grasping him tight. Derek groaned from down deep, as she freed him, slowly running her hand up and down his shaft. Enve stood up, unbuttoning her pants, as Derek reached in, taking hold of her hips, picking her up and carrying her over to the desk against the wall, setting her on top of it.

 

Enve bit into Derek’s shoulder as he entered her, to stifle a scream. The pain reminded him that he was alive, wrapped up in this beautiful woman. Her body responded to his thrusts, as her fingers gripped his back tight. “Don’t stop Reese, God don’t you stop!” Her voice was ragged with desire; Derek kissed a scar on her neck, as he drove harder. It was pure animalistic fucking, two lonely people, lost in a world that showed no mercy, one moment to prove they still were alive. Her tight, wet, pussy convulsed around him, sending him over the edge into ecstasy, Derek groaned as he spilled his seed into Enve. Her body went rigid against his, as she released a held breath. Derek pulled her into his arms, gently kissing her lips, her neck, and her shoulders. “Derek. My name’s Derek.” He whispered into her neck. Enve choked back tears, “I’m Enve. Thank you Derek, for this.”

 

Two months later, Enve walked with Derek up to the continunium, kissing him one last time as her fingertips ran over the scar she had sewed shut. “I love you Derek.” Enve whispered against his lips. Derek nodded, emotion locked away inside him, as he walked to the spot marked with an “X” on the floor. The lab rats designated this as the spot to stand in when the time shift started. Blue energy started to crackle around Derek; his last words before he disappeared into time were to a crying Enve. “Baby I love you!” he yelled as he dissipated into time.

* * *

 

 

20 November 2007

Enve ran a proficient exam of Derek, finding nothing wrong with him, other than a bit worn out. She started an IV of “warrior juice” which basically consisted of a weak mix of Gatorade and saline. A stiff shot of vitamin C mainlined in would help him pep up a bit. “That should make you feel better. Just lie back and relax while it runs its course ok?” Enve took a seat next to him on a stool, relaxing in the silence of the infirmary. “Why are you here Enve? When did you come back?” Derek was perplexed as to why John would send back his best Doc, what use was she here compared to the future? He was glad to see a familiar face, that was for sure, but he just couldn’t get his head around why she was here instead of there. “I came back about two months ago, took this job, so I could watch over Martin Bedell. Connor sent people back after your brother came through to keep watch over the younger versions of us. Right now you’re 11, almost 12, and I’m 18, just getting ready to leave for boot camp. Funny how we can live these ‘double lives’ huh?” Enve’s voice sounded tired, even to her own ears.

 

Derek rolled over onto his side, careful not to tear the IV out of his arm, so he could watch her as she spoke. She was just as beautiful as the night he last saw her, his heart ached at the sight of her. The last couple of years since John sent him back he had to survive on his memories of her, and even those were fading away with time. He wondered if she still loved him as he loved her, it clawed at his mind. Enve stood up, walking around the bed, stopping the IV and gently pulling the needle free from Derek’s arm. A dot of Derma bond later and Derek was good to go. He placed a hand over hers, stopping her from leaving. The look in his eyes was pleading, “Enve, is there some place we can go to be alone?” A single tear fell down her face as Derek sat up, pulling his tee shirt on, standing up to tuck it into his BDU’s and put on his blouse. “Um, yeah. I have an apartment on base here over in the Enlisted TAC housing.” Enve walked towards the door of the infirmary, Derek following close behind.

 

As they stepped out into the night, Derek reached for Enve’s hand, he wrapped his fingers around hers, they weren’t battle rough like he remembered, and they were soft, warm, and supple in his grip. They walked in silence through the base into the night, Derek holding Enve’s hand as if it was a lifeline. He kept pace with her, not rushing Enve, as she was a bit shorter than him and he was in no hurry. They passed dark houses; Derek’s guard was on as always, searching every window, every door, for some threat. He found none. Enve led him to a flight of stairs; her apartment shared the landing with another, which appeared to be empty. Enve slid her key into the lock, opening the door. She removed her cover, casually throwing it down on the table by the door. Derek did the same, watching her walk through the apartment, shedding clothes in her wake.

 

By the time she had reached what Derek could only assume was the bedroom door, she was in nothing but panties and that black uniform tee shirt, Enve turned, looking back at Derek seductively, “You coming Reese?” Derek's heart skipped a beat as he followed her, shedding clothes down the hall, finding her kneeling on the bed, waiting for him. He stood at the foot of her bed in his underwear, mouth open, staring at her. She was gorgeous in the dark, her hair flowing over her shoulders, her lips full, eyes bright. Derek crawled over the footboard, over the top of Enve, pinning her body under his. Enve strained up against his weight, kissing him deep on the mouth, tasting him for the first time in a long time. Derek pulled her tee shirt over her head, inspecting her body, ensuring himself she was very real. Enve gasped as Derek's fingers traced over her clit through the silky panties that clung to her wet slit. Derek gripped the flimsy material in his fist, tearing it free from her body. He sunk a finger into her tight wetness, finding her extremely tight, but very ready for him. Derek's tongue lapped at her folds, her clit, as Enve breathed, “You were the last Derek. I love only you." She pulled his underwear down with her toes, her fingers running through his short cropped hair. Derek grabbed Enve by the hips, turning her over onto her knees. Enve screamed into a pillow as Derek entered her. Enve's toned ass took a beating from Derek's groin as he hungrily fucked her. Derek felt her cumming around him as her body went limp in his hands. He could feel the muscles in his back tightening; his head swam as the release came.

 

He pulled Enve into his chest for a few minutes, feeling the damp dew of sweat in her hair. He savored the sweet floral scent of her perfume, secure in the fact she was real. Enve uncurled from their entwinement, sliding out of bed, and heading for the bathroom. A ray of moonlight hit her body, shining in the sheen of sweat, she was beautiful. But Derek noticed the gentle swell of her stomach, as her hands cradled it protectively. "Enve, are you...?" Derek's voice trailed off as he searched for the word, a look of sheer confusion on his face. Tears fell down Enve's cheeks, as she choked to answer "Pregnant? Yeah Derek, and he's your son."

Derek’s jaw fell open staring at Enve, his brain grinding to a halt. “Enve, how? I mean I know how, God, do I know, but how did you come through with him?” Derek ran his hand over his face in disbelief.

Enve stepped into the bathroom, turning on the shower, letting the water warm.  Derek fell back against the pillows, his brain coming back online. ‘I’m a dad; Enve’s pregnant, very pregnant. Damn. Now what am I going to do?” He pushed himself up out of bed, following Enve into the bathroom. Derek saw Enve washing her hair through the curtain, his eyes following every curve of her body. Gently he pulled back the curtain, stepping in with her, his hand slowly gliding up her hip, resting on her belly.

Enve’s hand rested over Derek’s as the other washed shampoo from her hair. The floral smell that was burned in Derek’s memory drifted through the small bathroom. She opened her sleepy green eyes, gazing upon Derek’s face. “I always loved you Derek, ever since the night in the bunker when we created him. He is the future, the only part of you I have, he is my heart, soul and what I live for. I volunteered to come back here, because I knew I was pregnant with him, and I wanted a better life for him. As selfish as that sounds. I didn’t tell Connor about him, only that I wanted to come back to help out you guys and Connor once I found him. I assumed eventually younger John would show up here for Martin Bedell. Hunches work out it looks like.”

“God baby that’s not selfish, that’s just self preservation. I don’t blame you for coming back. I’m sure Connor didn’t like losing you; you are the best Doc the Resistance has. I never thought I would see you again after I came back, and now here you are in my arms. I’m not leaving you Enve, not now, not ever.” Derek could only think of what Sarah would say when he brought Enve back to the house with him. ‘What were you thinking Derek? She may be a medic, but how well can she do her job pregnant? She’s a liability!’ He looked down Enve’s curves, “How far along are you?”

 

          Enve chuckled slightly, “At this point I’m just shy of six months. His name is Thomas Kyle Reese. I have the ultrasounds from the ob/gyn if you want to see him. And, I’m not leaving you Derek. If you leave Presidio Alto, I’ll resign and go where you go.” Derek grinned as he rubbed Enve’s shower soap between his hands, “Come here babe, let me wash your back.” Enve turned her back to Derek feeling his arms come around her, his chin resting on her shoulder as his hands glided over her stomach, up to cup her full breasts as he washed them. Derek nuzzled her neck, feeling the heat rising in himself. Enve ran her hands up behind her, massaging Derek’s tense skin. “Mm Derek as much as I’d like to again, I’m really kind of tired, and we both have work in the morning.”

 

          Sighing, Derek nodded in agreement as Enve cut the water off. Derek found a towel under the sink, drying off after Enve left the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, feeling much better after the IV and re-acquainting himself with the woman he loves. Something in his eyes had changed though; they weren’t as hard and piercing as usual. Derek opened the bathroom door, seeing Enve under the comforter, her eyes closed. Derek walked over to the bed, carefully pulling the blanket back, wrapping Enve in his arms.

         

          The bed was soft and warm, Enve breathing slow and even against him, Derek was happy for once in a long time. “You ask how I brought Tom with me, I don’t really know, he was about three months in gestation when I jumped. Time between there and now is so different. It’s like a paradox. Just like our ‘double lives’ the only answer I can give is that he is flesh, bone, living and he survived the jump with me for a reason. That’s all I know.” Enve turns against Derek, kissing him lightly, “I love you Derek. Goodnight” Derek murmurs against her lips, letting her drift off to sleep.

 

          Derek made sure Enve was asleep before he slipped out from under her, gathering up his clothes before he dressed in the living room. He hated himself for leaving her, but there was the mission, that always came first. Enve would be here in the morning, after the mission.

 

          Soft morning light wakes Enve, as she turns over, the cold realization hits her that she is alone in bed. Her heart skips a beat as her stomach churns. Enve quickly rolls out of bed, running for the commode. Kneeling with her head in the toilet, her heart in her throat, one thought runs through her mind ‘Goddamn you Derek Reese.’ Enve wipes her mouth with a cold wash cloth, dresses quickly and heads out for the infirmary, for another day of work.


	2. Run

**_20/21 November 2007_ **

 

There was no way Derek would have missed that shot. The Barrett .50 M107A1 on his shoulder made sure he could pick that T-888 off at a mile and a half. It was a one in a million shot, and Derek missed. ‘Fuck!’ was the thought running through Derek’s mind as he watched through the scope, the round glancing the T-888 in the shoulder. The damn thing was still coming. Derek shouldered the rifle, taking off at a run. He had to find John and Bedell before that thing did.

 

          Derek crashed through the trees, passing the markers set to the claymores. He knew beyond those lines there was John and Bedell, Enve and his son. Derek turned, laid in wait, one shot one kill. Through his scope he sees Bedell getting chased by the T-888, taking a round to the chest, then going down hard. The T-888 doesn’t stop, it keeps going. Derek watches, John coming into his view, getting the T-888’s attention. “Damn it John, don’t be a fucking hero!” Derek muttered to himself as he sighted up the shot. The T-888 raised his gun to pull the trigger, at that moment the T-888’s skull cleaved, melting metal lighting up the night. T-888 falls forward like a domino, falling into the tar pit, sinking within the black oily depths.

John looks up as Bedell stumbles forward from the brush, falling to his knees, blood seeping between his fingers clutching his ribs. Derek jogged up to them, offering Bedell a shoulder as John ignited the tar pit.

          “We got to keep moving boys. Bedell needs a medic. Just remember what you saw here tonight. John, go get yours, mine and Bedell’s bags and get them in the truck. I’ll meet you at the infirmary after I resign and pull both of you from school. It’s the safest thing to do. Leave an extra seat free in the truck. We’re gonna have extra passengers.” John looks at Derek quizzically, “Who is coming with us? I understand Martin, but I don’t get who else?” “John, don’t argue, just do it.” John sighs, trotting off in the direction of the barracks.

          “What was that thing?” Bedell gasps between steps. “That my friend is hell walking. Be glad John turned it into slag. It won’t be the last one you see if you stay with us. Come on, you need to stay with me a bit longer, we’re almost to the Doc.” Derek hoists most of Bedell’s weight as they fall through the infirmary doors.

          Enve’s head snaps to the doorway, the air immediately bitten with the copper smell of blood, footsteps heavy. “Jesus! What the hell happened to you?” Enve laces herself under Bedell’s other arm, leading him over to an exam table. “He got into it with some metal. You’re the only Doc I trust.” Derek looked into Enve’s face seeing her pissed off at him, and knowing when the quiet hours came his ass would be grass. Bedell groaned as shears cut through his clothes, fingers probing his wound, “Am I going to be okay Doc? Sure hurts like hell.”

 

          “Yeah, it’s a clean through and through. I’ll give you a local and cauterize inside. Suture inside going out. You’ll be fine in a few hours. Just try and relax ok? Here we go, needle in.” Bedell goes rigid; eyes close slowly as his body relaxes. “This is a lot easier to do when they’re out. Why did you leave this morning Derek? Why didn’t you stay?” Enve questioned Derek without looking up.

         

          Derek looks around before he leans close, “There was a T-888 here. Bedell helped me take it out. That’s how he got wounded, and why I left you last night so I could take it out. You have to come with me Enve; I’m not leaving you here with metal out there gunning for this place.” Enve looked up, her hands stopping for a moment. “I told you I would go where you go. I have your son. I have to go where you go. You’re not leaving me again Derek. Go to my house; get the sea bag in my closet. It has everything I need in it. Then come back here to get me.”

          Derek touches her shoulder as he stands, feeling the tension in her. “He has to go with us, make sure he can travel ASAP.” Enve’s head nodded as she concentrated on her work. “Yeah, well I need the key Chief if you want me to get your bag.” Enve stands, pointing at her hip pocket, “It’s in here. Can you get my truck too? It’s outside the clinic here. You’ll find my spot.” Derek snaked his hand into her pocket, her cammies fitting just a bit too tight. “And there’s my resignation letter in my desk. Please take it to the Commandant for me.  How long do I have to get him mobile?”  “I’ll take this up for you, be ready in an hour to roll out. I have a place we can go, it’s a drive though.” Derek brushed her lips with his before she sat back down. “I’ll be sure to have Bedell ready when you get back. Be careful.”

          ”I will. Just be quick.” Derek found the thick envelope in Enve’s desk, the weight surprising him. Enve was always prepared for anything. Resigning wouldn’t be easy, pulling students even harder. But it was time to go. Always moving always running.

          Derek hit the button on the key fob in his hand, seeing lights flash on a black Ford Explorer. The interior lit up as Derek slid into the leather seat, turning the engine over, a deep rumble breaks the silence as the truck turns out of the parking lot and onto the street.

          Enve finished closing Bedell’s wound just as his eyelids fluttered open. “How am I doing Doc? Gonna be okay?” Bedell now was so young, so full of life compared to the man Enve knew in the future. Her heart sank knowing that today everything Bedell knew would change, and he would have to live another life under another name. “Yeah it’s just going to be sore for awhile. Can you get up and walk for me? We have to keep moving.” “Yeah I’ll try, where are we going?”  “I don’t know Bedell; we just have to trust Lt. Baum. I’d trust him with my life.” Enve helped Bedell sit up, as he swing his legs over the side of the table. Bedell was a bit groggy still, walking as if he was drunk. But he could walk. Enve grabbed a field bag off the hook, going cabinet to cabinet taking various medical supplies and field drugs.

          They were not coming back here, and supplies were always in demand. Enve dropped the bag next to her desk as Bedell sat down in a chair opposite the desk. Digging through her desk, Enve took anything that was identifiable or useful, tossing those into another bag. “You ok Bedell? Still groggy or in pain?” “No Chief, I’m good. Just hungry and thirsty” “That’s the drugs, it will wear off soon. We’ll grab something for chow on the road. Grab a couple bottles of water out of my fridge though ok?” Bedell stumbles over to the fridge, grabbing furniture for leverage. Derek walked into the infirmary, with John in tow; Enve stopped packing for a moment, staring at John.

          “Commandant wasn’t in his office, so I left our resignations and the boys’ withdrawls on his desk. He won’t be back in till Monday, by then we’ll be long gone. John grab her bags and throw them in her Explorer out there. It’s time Enve, let’s go.” John stepped past her, grabbing three of the four bags, hauling them out the door. Bedell grabbed the last one, wobbling out behind John.           “Bedell needs to ride in my truck, preferably lying down. Grab some pillows and blankets for me out of the cabinets. I’ll be ready in just a few minutes; I need to grab our medical records. I’ll meet you at my truck.” Derek turns on his heel, striding out the door into the mid-day heat. Enve digs through her files finding hers and Bedell’s medical records, closing the drawer one last time before she follows Derek out the door.

          The bright sun attacks Enve’s eyes as she dons a pair of Oakley’s in the parking lot. Her Explorer is waiting, Derek in the driver’s side. Enve throws the records on the back floorboard, finding Bedell passed out on the backseat. It feels foreign to Enve sitting in the passenger seat as Derek drives out of Presidio Alto. She has always been the one driving, and rarely left the academy. Now outside the walls, on the highway, trees, mountains pass by quickly. Enve closes her eyes to the window, the hum of the road lolling her to sleep.


	3. Home

**21 November 2007**

“Alicia? Where are you baby? When are you coming home?” Bedell mumbles in his sleep, waking Enve. Her head slowly rolls left gazing over at Derek with sleepy eyes, “Where are we Derek? I need to use the head. And who’s Alicia?”

Derek glances over at his girlfriend, his eyes soft and kind. “We are just about home babe? 15 mins tops. Are you good for that long? I think Alicia is Bedell’s girlfriend. He’s been mumbling about her the last 30 mins.”         

“Yeah I’ll be good for another 30 mins probably. If he’s talking in his sleep it may be the drugs wearing off. I want to try and cut him back a bit once he eats.” Enve yawned behind her hand.

“How long till he’s 100%? We need him to help protect John.” Derek took into account the wound; knowing how long a gunshot took to heal in the future with the right care, but times were different now.

“A few days as long as he gets some rest and doesn’t tear the sutures open.” Enve stretched in the seat of the truck, her ligaments popping beside her bones.

“You are amazing you know that Enve? Nothing seems to faze you.” Derek grinned wide, knowing she was watching.

Enve could only think to herself; _‘You and our son are my weaknesses Derek Reese.’_

Her soft western drawl lights up the inside of the truck "I'm a combat medic Derek. I've survived war; the desert, the war with metal. Why would anything faze me?"

Derek chuckles to himself as he turns into the driveway of a sprawling ocean side home.

Enve immediately searches the terrain in her view, apprehension vivid in her eyes. "Babe, it's ok. It's safe for now. Come on." Derek takes Enve by the hand urging her along. John sides up to Enve's door offering to help her out. She brushes him off with a smile, getting out to open the passenger door. Enve helps a groggy Bedell out, shouldering his weight. John slides under Bedell's other shoulder quickly; it didn't take a genius to see the cammies she wore taunt across her belly. Two and two made four without much trouble.

Enve slowly dropped Bedell into a sofa with a soft groan. Derek followed with two sea bags, another pair sat out on the front porch. Derek cocks his head to Enve; a silent cue to follow him. She follows him upstairs, as he drops one seabag inside a small room with a full size bed, shutting the door with a click.Enve follows him to the last door on the left of the long hallway.Derek drops Enve's sea bag at the foot of the bed.

Enve sits down on the bed silently unlacing her duty boots. The look on Derek's face is pure concern; it’s evident that she's exhausted.

“Babe you don’t look so well. You need something to drink? Can I get you anything?”

Enve kicked off her boots as she stood to unbutton her pants, “Some OJ would be great, I think my sugar is taking a downward slide. Been a rough couple days.”

“I’ll be back in a bit, just try and relax. If you need a shower there’s a bathroom across the hall that John and I share. Do you want something to eat?” Derek stood in front of Enve, watching her carefully. Enve shook her head as Derek turned to walk out the door.

Derek closed the door quietly behind him, walked downstairs and into the hornet’s nest that was the kitchen.

* * *

 

“Who the hell do you think you are bringing a pregnant woman into this house? She’s a goddamned liability Derek! We can’t be taking care of or worrying about her while we are on watch for the machines!” Sarah jumped on Derek like a lion on a gazelle.

John spoke up, “Sorry Derek, I had to tell her we brought extras home from the academy, better she know than just find random people in the house.” John looked like a kid torn between sides, knowing he wanted to be on Derek’s side but forced to side with his mother.

“Look, I’ll take full responsibility for her. She’s a medic, one of John’s best, his personal medic. We could use one on hand since Charlie is working his job and has a wife.” Derek poured a large glass of orange juice from the jug in the fridge, staring Sarah down, turned and walked out.

 

* * *

 

Enve woke screaming, as a cold hand lay across her swollen belly. She pulled away from the hand, falling out of the bed onto the hardwood floor. It was staring at her, its head cocked as if evaluating her. Enve reached for a sidearm that wasn’t there.

“Are you going to kill me?” Enve sputtered out between heaving air into her lungs. It was the one that was always with Connor, his pet, the one he always listened to and people questioned. Enve had seen that face often in her years working for/on Connor.

“No. You’re valuable, with your knowledge of medicine. And John trusts you. I can’t kill you; John wouldn’t like that since you carry his cousin inside you. Two months, 15 days.” Cold, calculated response, so typical of a machine.

The bedroom door bursts open behind It, Derek with his .45 in hand, drawn at the ready, John behind him, Sarah behind John.

Derek holsters his gun, taking the glass of juice from John, handing it to Enve.

“Did you touch her? Did you hurt her? So help me god if she is hurt I will end you Cameron.” Derek was yelling at Cameron, as John helps Enve into a chair in the bedroom.

“Yes I touched her. Hurting her was not intentional if I did. I was curious as to why she looks different from last I saw her.” The answer was cold, without emotion, without life.

“John, get her out of here now before I end her! Get the fuck out of here!” Derek was emotional, angry, worried, and fearful.

“Should I call Charlie? Get her a doctor?” Sarah’s factual hard tone cut the tension in the room like a knife.

Enve waved her off, “Thank you but no. I can care for myself.” Sarah nodded, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

 

 

Sarah tracked John and Cameron outside, they were talking quietly. “Why did you say she looked different from when you last saw her? Obviously you know her so care to fill me in?”

Cameron turned to Sarah “She is Hospital Corpsman Chief Petty Officer Enve Granger, United States Navy. Chief Granger is John Connor’s personal physician in the future, and the best medic the Resistance has. Chief Granger looks different from last I saw her in the future, since she carries her husband’s child inside her. She will give birth in roughly two months and 15 days.”

“Husband? Who’s the father of her unborn child? Is he a target we have to locate before some machine kills him for the benefit of her?” Sarah always had some pointed questions brewing, that was for sure. John blew out a held breath.

Cameron cocked her head like she always did when someone asked her a question with an obvious answer. “Yes, Chief Granger is married, although in secret. No, we do not need to acquire her husband. The father of her child is her husband.” Cameron walked away, leaving Sarah staring at John, looking for an answer.

“Mom, the answer to both your questions is Derek. She’s his wife, and it’s his baby she’s pregnant with.”

Derek carefully helped Enve undress out of her uniform, throwing it into the chair in what was now their bedroom. He started digging in her sea bag to find a pair of soft yoga pants. Enve slipped into them, looking immediately comfortable. Enve watched as Derek shucked out of the uniform, tossed it in the chair, and walked over to the closet. Her mind wandered watching him walk from her, back to what felt like a long time ago, in another place. But it wasn’t all that long ago, and not so much a different place.


	4. Look At You Girl

**_January 2027_ **

        

Derek walked through the Serrano Point base with a purpose. He had his brother Kyle, and his best friend Martin Bedell following close behind him. The three were inseparable; it was as if Bedell was another of the “Reese boys”. Derek was silent as he weaved through people, up ladders and into the infirmary. His nose was first to catch her scent, so soft and subtle yet distinct within the sterile smells. Following her scent, Derek found Enve gently checking up on a child, her smile tender, caring for the frightened child. ‘She would make a great mother someday’ he thought to himself as she looked over at the brothers, her smile widening as Derek nodded slightly. The brothers watched her silently as Enve finished with her patient. The child and his mother smiled as Enve scruffed the boy’s hair before sending them off, telling them he would grow into a fine soldier as he got older.  Enve washed her hands in the sink near Derek, taking her time making him wait. She knew it drove him mad waiting on her, and she took small pleasures in making him wait for her. 

“What’s going on guys? Needing some juice? Or some other reason you’re paying me a visit?” Enve always made sure she had extra saline, which meant making it herself when the supplies from across the pond got low.

“Nah, we’re ok Chief. Just checking in with you to see how things are going.” Bedell had a grin on his face as he spoke, after too many nights playing poker with him and the guys, Enve knew he knew something.

“Well, my brother here, being the chicken he is drug us down here so he could talk to you about something, not that we had anything better to do of course.” Kyle jabbed Derek in the ribs as Derek choked out a “Hey!”

“Jesus Derek, it’s not like you needed to bring the boys to come down here and talk to me, we’ve been seeing each other for how many months now?” Enve had a laugh to her voice; apparently it was pick on Derek day.

Derek reached in his pocket, got down on one knee, and opened his hand. A thin, round, dark metal band sat in his palm, looking very small.

“Enve Riain Granger, I know we haven’t been together long, but time isn’t something there is a lot of these days. I’m in love with you. Since the first day I saw you when we picked you up at the base in Oxnard, to the night in the bunker in Bremerton. Will you marry me today?”Derek choked out the words, for the first time he could remember since being a teenager, he was truly nervous.

Tears welled in Enve’s eyes as Derek took her hand in his, his deep blue eyes starting up into her face, asking the question all over again. Enve nodded as tears ran down her cheeks, Derek pulled her into his arms, and the ring closed in his fist. Enve buried her head in his neck, holding Derek for all she could. “Yes Derek Thomas Reese, I will marry you today.”

“Well I guess we need to go find Connor and Vasily Dragonov and make this official now. Come on, let’s go.” Bedell lead the way through the base, towards Connor’s office as Kyle left to find Dragonov. Vasily Dragonov was the Resistance’s Chief gunsmith, coming from a family of famous rifle creators. He was also the only person in the Resistance in any close proximity that had the actual power to marry people. It made Dragonov happy to marry people; a bit of happiness in these times was hard to come by.

* * *

 

Within 20 minutes the small gathering of six converged in John Connor’s office. There were no papers to make the marriage completely legal, nor was the paper trail needed. The service was quick but meaningful, with Dragonov’s heavy Russian accent it made for a laugh or two when Enve struggled through repeating the vows. Instead of rings going on fingers, a stainless steel chain was produced for each of them, rings hanging from the chain. Derek had put some thought into this, along with the help of others, as Enve’s ring had Derek’s initials and the days date engraved on the inside- DTR-012327. Likewise Derek’s ring had Enve’s engraved inside his ring: ERG-012327.

“You may now kiss your bride Reese. I congratulate you!” Dragonov was so excited that he spoke only Russian, which got a questioning look from Derek, who assumed it meant to kiss Enve and seal the deal. A round of heavy applause with an occasional whistle or cheer went up through the group as Derek kissed Enve carefully, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“And now for a drink to toast the happy couple!” Dragonov called over the din, not only was Dragonov the resident gunsmith, but he was secretly known to few as a chemist of means. The Russian pulled a tall bottle of clear vodka from his bag, handing each person a handmade shot glass. The man was a mad scientist, handcrafter of all things, friend to all. Dragonov poured each glass full, each person shooting it back, wincing as the burn hit their throat. “Good stuff da!” Derek nodded as he fought a cough. Bedell was not as lucky as a coughing fit struck him, a trained military man; he was the strategist for the Resistance, who served as an Army Captain of the Rangers before J-day. Kyle pounded him on the back until the coughs subsided.

“Derek, I wish there was more to be happy for, and more to give you on your wedding day, but there’s not. I don’t want to see either of you the next two days, unless absolutely necessary. That’s an order. Here!” John tossed something in the air, Derek easily snatching it. He turned it over in his hand, seeing it was a key with a number on it, down near the ammo/weapons lockers. Only people who had direct access went down there, it was heavily guarded, quiet, private.

John smiled at Derek, “Take your wife and get out of here Reese!”

“Hell yes I’m outta here!” Derek slung Enve up in his arms, kicking open Connor’s office door with his foot and carrying her out.

* * *

 

Enve rolled over onto her side, watching her new husband sleep. Connor had sent them down to his private hideaway for their honeymoon. Inside they were surprised to find a real full size bed with sheets and pillows. Only once were they disturbed by Connor himself bearing a tray piled with meats, vegetables and fruit. Serrano Point was the heartbeat of the Resistance, people who lived/worked here were better off than a lot of the others outside.

Enve carefully pulled the sheet from her bare skin, dressing quietly in the dark. Her fingers ran over the stainless steel chain around her neck, as she bent to kiss Derek’s forehead. This was the last night she wanted to spend with Derek before her heart broke again.

 


	5. It Would Be You

**_22 November 2007_ **

 

Derek picked through his closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and a soft grey tee-shirt. He dressed quickly, as he had a bone to pick with Cameron for touching his wife. It would have been less traumatic for Enve if Cameron had waited to make her presence known while Enve was awake. He needed to talk to Sarah about Enve, chew Cameron’s metal ass and check on Bedell.

* * *

 

Martin Bedell cracked his eyes open, feeling like warmed over dead, slowly coming awake. John was sitting next to him, reading over some paperwork. “Baum, where are we? I’m dying for a drink.” His own voice sounded strained in his own ears as he struggled to force himself to sit up.

“Connor. My name is John Connor. Baum is the name the world outside my close friends knows me as. You’re at my house. My uncle and I brought you here when we left Presidio Alto. Here, I’m sure this will help you feel better.” John hands Martin a glass of ice water, Martin reaches out with a shaky hand. The ice tinkles against the glass as Martin takes a long drink.

“So what’s doing here Connor? Why did you bring me with you? Is there a phone somewhere I can use? I’ve got to call Alicia; I need to let her know I’m ok before she starts contacting me and getting no response.” Martin was serious; the look on his face stoic, John knew this wasn’t something to argue about. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his Blackberry, his best friend held out hand, John dropping the phone with a look of remorse on his face. John hoped he didn’t regret this, since his mom was adamant about no more people coming into the house after Derek’s wife.

The only reason Enve was allowed to stay was because Derek had stood up against Sarah, the rules of the game had changed. John had begun to notice that his mother had started to confer with Derek more and more concerning their movements. Even John himself had started asking Cameron and Derek both if “future me” would do certain things, they usually would have an answer for him.

Things were definitely changing, but were it for the benefit of John or someone else? John looked up when he heard patio door close, Martin walking in with a look on his face of a man afraid to speak. John had seen that look before when men needed to talk to his mother; she was the most intimidating person John knew. He could not for the life of him understand why his father had fallen head over heels for her in a matter of days. Sometimes she even scared the shit out of John with things she said or did. At least Cameron you could nearly guess what she was going to say or do, which was her being the machine she was, predictable. His mother was far from predictable, and that was what scared John the most. Unpredictable was dangerous, very dangerous, someone or something needed to reign his mom in before someone else was hurt or killed.

“I need to talk to you, and your family together. Can you gather them up for me? Your mom scares the shit out of me. I heard the way she fought with your Uncle over his wife staying here. I couldn’t talk Alicia out of coming. She’s packing to get on a plane now. I’m sorry Connor, I really am. Alicia has me wrapped with what’s between her legs.” Martin stared John in the face, which was the honor of a trained military man coming forward.

“Fuck, she isn’t going to like this, taking on another person. I really hope Alicia has something useful to the purpose, or she is gonna have yours and mine’s ass for dinner.” John set his shoulders as he set off to gather up his family, this was turning out to be a cluster fuck of a day.

* * *

         

The Connor/Reese clan gathered in the living room, Derek stretched out on the sofa, his wife leaned up against him, as Derek’s arms protectively held her against him. It was clearly evident he would protect her with his life, no matter what Sarah said. Cameron was turned toward the ocean, watching the waves roll in through the patio door. The raw energy of the waves sent her systems into overdrive, calculating their future use, for harnessing power. A thousand numerical equations fired in her circuits as she kept her vigil.

Sarah prowled the floor in front of Martin and John, who took up opposing ends on the other sofa. Her silence meant she was pissed, John could see the vein throbbing on her left temple. It was coming, when and how bad was the question.

“You are telling me that we are taking on another person? Another liability? Absolutely not. Martin, you’re calling her back and sending her back home. I am not going to be responsible for another person in this house. I’m already going to be responsible for Derek’s wife and baby when it comes! No, my answer is no.” The bomb blew, but it wasn’t near as bad as expected.

Derek’s wife stood up, graceful with her strength, even while heavy with Derek’s child. She stood in front of Sarah, toe to toe even, sizing her up. “You know, for being the mother of the leader of the Resistance, you sure need some classes in diplomacy. I can handle myself, I am a trained war fighter by the Marines, a Navy combat medic. I’ve survived the Middle Eastern conflicts, buried my friends, trained before I ever joined the Navy by a father who was a Navy SEAL. You trained/fought while pregnant with John, so you have no room to speak for me when you don’t even know me!” Enve pushed her way past Cameron, out the patio door and was gone. Derek stood up, looking at Sarah, shaking his head.

“You shouldn’t have insulted Enve like that. She is very secure in who she is, she could match you move for move. She is a valuable asset with her contacts in the military and her training. If you knew anything about the Reese boys, you would know I wouldn’t bring someone in this house who was a liability, much less marry someone who wasn’t my equal. Now I need to go smooth things over.” Derek headed out the door after his wife, knowing that she was going to come unglued on him when he found her. But that was how Enve was, she was passionate about what was important to her, once the tsunami hit, the aftershock waves benefitted them both.

* * *

 

“Do not make that phone call Bedell.” Cameron’s voice broke the silent tension. Martin glanced over at Cameron as if she were a bucket of water being thrown on a pyre. A pyre that was Martin burning at the cross, between Sarah and Alicia.

“Oh so now you’re going to work against me? I’m sure this girl has some huge significance to the war doesn’t she?” Sarah was yelling at Cameron, as Cameron turned from the doors to face them.

“Commander Alicia Ricther-Bedell is a key asset to the war effort. She is John Connor’s top linguist, grasping working knowledge of twenty different languages. She encodes/decodes for the Resistance. She also has heavy capital that will benefit the war. She comes from old money, very old money. That money flows heavy and deep. It would be wise to procure her now than later. She can be trained to fight, just as you trained John.”  Cameron, ever the factual tactician, backed Sarah down quick.

“As long as Bedell takes responsibility for her, taking part in training her she can stay. The moment she slacks, she goes, and he will go with her. That’s my offer, take it or leave it.” John watched as his mother gave in one more time, made one more deal she didn’t want to. Eventually she would break down, when she did someone would have to step up and take command.


	6. Song of the Seabees

**22 November 2007**

Derek jumped over the brick wall, landing next to his truck on his feet running down the driveway. He could find her anywhere; she was burned into his soul, a part of him. Enve was the very best parts of him, his savior in more ways than just one. She saved his life more than once; he owed her more than he could pay.

* * *

 

**_April 2020_ **

          The cool April air was strange to Derek and his crew, they weren’t used to moving in the near dawn hours, but Serrano Point had received a transmission from a military base near Ventura. The call came in from a Senior Chief Matthew Redelk, who had a small band of military regulars that had been hiding out at Naval Base Ventura County with him since the bombs dropped. They had trucks, supplies, tools, not to mention their training. Major Zach Chandler (on orders from Perry and Connor themselves) ordered Derek and his crew to run down the PCH, pick the base empty and haul ass home. Derek had taken the order, gathering up Sayles, Sumner and Timms for the trip. He hoped between his guys and whoever the Senior Chief had they would be able to strip the base and bring it all back. God only knew what they find down there. It had been about nine years since the bombs had dropped, and if this band of military had been there the whole time, they had probably stripped a good part of the base themselves. Why hadn’t Connor thought of going down there before? They had already put up Firebase Scorpion up at Naval Base San Diego and started rebuilding a community there.

          Metal didn’t come out much during the day, they were basically day blind. They worked best at night with all their infrared sensors, motion detectors and other tracking tech. Day was the time to move and do things, it wasn’t entirely safe, but it was safer than moving at night by far. Derek sat passenger in the MRAP they had found a year ago and refurbed with the help of a guy named Baker, who was an Army mechanic before J-day. Baker had gotten captured by the metal and put in a work camp three months after he finished the conversion and refurb of the MRAP. The heavily armored vehicle ran on a nuclear fuel cell rather than gasoline, which was rare as gold in these times. Sayles drove, enjoying the feel of the hulking vehicle at his hands. “Chandler said to follow the PCH and we hang a right at the Channel Islands. Said we’d run right into it within a few blocks. He had to ask around to see if anyone had heard of the base, it was so small I guess.”

Derek nodded, he knew he had never heard of it when he was a kid and he grew up near the Thousand Oaks area, which didn’t sound like it was far away. Daylight came on as they saw the Channel Islands, Sayles pointed ahead of them when he saw the small guard shack standing out on the street, surrounded by a chain linked razor wire topped fence. “That’s gotta be it Reese, ain’t no other reason why guard shack out be sitting out on the street with wire like that.”

“Come up slow Sayles, Sumner, Timms! Get ready!” Derek’s breath always caught for a second when they came up on something new. The base looked desolate but that didn’t mean anything. They could be hiding in any building, any tunnel, who knew how old this base really was, not to mention what was in it. Sayles rolled the MRAP up slowly to the guard shack, as a heavily armed soldier in woodland cammies stepped out to meet them. He easily swung up on the side of the MRAP with nothing in his hands. It was as if he was intimately familiar with the vehicle.

“We’ve been expecting you fellas. Chief said you’d be coming. Mind givin’ me a lift? I’ll take you to headquarters.” The solider hung off the side of the MRAP, talking through the window, giving Sayles directions.

Derek saw the nametape on his blouse, ‘Granger’ and the other side said U.S. Navy. Under the U.S. Navy tape was a symbol Derek had never seen before. It was an embroidered bee with weapons and tools in its hands. Under the bee it said ‘Seabees’. His curiosity got the best of him, “Hey Granger, what’s a Seabees? I’ve never heard of you guys before. Are you some special forces unit of the Navy?”

Granger laughed with a huge smile, “Yeah you could say we’re something like that. We’re kinda the red headed stepchild of the Navy. We’re the smallest force within the Navy, so nobody really knows what we are about or where we are located. It’s why our base took the least damage; machines musta thought we weren’t nothing to worry about. Heh, little did they know, we build we fight. We are the construction forces, full of builders, welders, mechanics like me, equipment operators, drafters, utility men, electricians. When the shit hit the fan we were up and rebuilding pretty damn quick. You’d be surprised what all we got going on here.”

Derek was surprised that Granger talked about his unit as if the Navy still existed, and he was damn proud to be a Seabees. The guy wasn’t much older than Derek maybe three years older, lean, well muscled, and well fed compared to his unit. “You talk like the Navy still exists, when it’s been gone for like four years now. I thought the Resistance snapped up what was left of the Navy, but apparently I’m wrong?”

Granger looked at Derek like he was on gutter can meth or something of the like. “I know the Navy’s history, but the Resistance didn’t snap up the ‘Bees. There’s little pockets of us all over the country slowly rebuilding as we fight back the metal. You might want to have your brass check into that.”

Granger directed them to a building that looked like a smaller version of the White House that used to stand in Washington, D.C... The only reason Derek knew what the White House was had been because he remembered seeing the last President take the Oath of Office on the T.V. and then move into the Nation’s Mansion. Sayles parked right outside the front door, as Sumner and Timms popped the back door. Granger jumped down off the side as easy as he got up, walking up to the door and keying in with a code card. After hearing Granger talk about his Seabees, it didn’t surprise him that they had electricity, much less tech running off it.

Inside the building were offices, with people working inside. Derek heard familiar sounds and some not so familiar. But it was a working command center, definitely worth talking to Connor about possibly acquiring and making a primary firebase. There was no stripping this place, it all about procurement.

“The Old Man’s office is back this way, come on.” Granger led them past the offices, down a flight of stairs into a long corridor. Along the corridor a mural had been painted about the Seabees, their logos, a bit of their history, but what caught Derek’s eye was their motto:

**_"Can do.  With willing hearts and skillful hands; the difficult we do at once, the impossible takes a bit longer.  With compassion for others we build, we fight, for peace with freedom."_ **

**_\- Motto of the United States Navy Seabees_ **

* * *

 

 

**April 2020**

          Granger knocked on the door in front of him, a strong “Enter!” barked from the other side. Granger walked into the office standing at ease, Derek and his men standing beside him. This base was more military than Serrano Point was, the only place Derek had been that was even close was Cheyenne Mountain, CO, and the Air Force jockeys owned that base. It was where the Resistance’s main nerve center, hospital, hydroponics, labs, basically everything was. It was also where Connor resided with his family most of the year, until the snow started falling. Then he’d hop the “subway” as it was jokingly referred to and come back to California.

The man that stood behind the desk was well over six feet tall, weighing in close to 220. He had tan skin, black hair, eyes so dark brown they looked black. He wore the same woodland cammies as Granger, but Derek recognized the patch above his U.S. Navy tape on his blouse. It was the SEALs trident; hell everyone who lived before J-day knew that symbol. Those guys were famous heroes who brought down terrorists like Saddam Hussein and Osama Bin Laden. They were the best of the best, and to acquire some of these guys would give the Resistance an edge they desperately needed.

“At ease gentlemen, we’re all on the same side here. Dismissed Granger.” The voice had an accent to it that Derek had never heard before, northern, but a touch of something else. This warrior was definitely the man in charge of the base, he oozed authority.

“Senior Chief Matthew Redelk. I’m the guy that got in touch with your General Perry to get you boys down here to take part of my battalion back with you. We are ready to join the bigger picture of the war, and do our part.” Senior Chief Redelk stuck out his hand, Derek took it finding his hand in a vice grip of a handshake.

“First Lieutenant Derek Reese 132nd S.O.C, -Tech Com. Just what do you mean by that Sir? Take part of your battalion back with us and do your part? I’m pretty well clueless so to why we are here. I’m just following Perry’s orders from Connor.” Derek couldn’t be anything but respectful to the man in front of him. He was easily Derek’s father’s age, (or at least the age he would be now if he hadn’t died during J-day) but looked closer to Derek’s age. His uniform and rank commanded respect, that much Chandler did tell him before they rolled out.

“I mean I’m packing up my own bags, my best Seabees, my best Doc, and a few of my SEALs, along with any supplies you want from my base and going with you back to your base. I am formally turning over command of CBC Port Hueneme to the Resistance. It’s time we kicked some metal ass as a team and you guys need the resources we have here. I’ve done a bit of my own recon around these parts; we are doing better than 90% of what’s out there. I’m willing to share that to be a part of the bigger picture.” Redelk’s voice filled the small office; he made sure no one missed a word of what he was saying.

 Redelk was being extremely generous turning over what he had command of. He wasn’t anything like the warlords they had to barter with to get what they needed. This guy was willing to hand over everything he had, everything he had rebuilt, along with precious troops and supplies for a chance to fight as a team. This was big, Derek was sure no one in his chain of command knew just how big.

“Sir, if you would, give me an idea of what we are looking at here? From what I gathered from Granger on the way in here you guys are pretty well off, and have a lot of resources, not to mention personnel we could use. I’m not quite grasping the gravity of the situation.” Derek tried his best not to offend the man and lose the deal, but there was no knowing what he really had to offer.

Redelk laughed deep, as he came around the desk standing in front of Derek. The weight of his authority was heavier with him towering over Derek; he had a good seven inches on him. Redelk clapped Derek’s shoulder “Hell kid, no reason to tell you when I can show you. Follow me.” With that Derek stepped out into the hallway, following Redelk through a series of tunnels that grew larger as they walked, some were even large enough to drive Jeeps through.

There was a Jeep waiting for them, a driver sat reading through a handful of papers. Redelk jumped into the passenger seat, “Hop on in boys, it’s a long walk around the base. Easier to ride than walk.” Sayles gave Derek the “wtf?” look; Derek just shrugged his shoulders and stepped into the back of the Jeep. The driver put the Jeep in gear and started driving, Redelk started talking, and Derek had no trouble hearing what he had to say as they passed through huge rooms built underground holding everything from weapons warehouses, to a warehouse that held live animals, another held food and living supplies.

Redelk explained how they came across everything, which after the bombs had dropped the Seabee battalions that survived banded together and started digging out. All of the tunnel system had been in place since 1944, the Seabees that survived J-day added on the warehouses, the housing, the infirmary, everything was underground. They stopped in a shop where men were working on trucks, Jeeps, Humvee’s, more MRAP’s, all kinds of military vehicles painted flat black. Derek recognized Granger working on an MRAP, his face covered in grease and oil.

“Everything here we have built ourselves, stripped from topside, or bartered for from other Seabee units. We have water, livestock, food, facilities for washing laundry. Everyone works together. Seabees are one big family. Joining up with you guys would be beneficial to both parties.” The Jeep stopped outside the infirmary, easily recognizable from the caduceus on the wall. Redelk steps out which Derek took as his cue to follow.

The clean smells of the infirmary reach Derek’s nose first, then something more subtle underneath it, something floral, feminine, and soft. He could feel his heart stop for a second, like a small part of him died inside. It reminded him of his parents’ house before J-day, his Dad would bring his Mom flowers every time he came home from deployment. They always sat in the kitchen in a vase; Derek’s mom carefully tended them until they eventually died. Derek could feel his eyes starting to tear up, but he quickly blinked them away before anyone could see. Derek’s Dad was in Afghanistan when J-day struck; his Mom was in the house when Derek and Kyle rushed in yelling about the missiles flying overhead. They made it to the Los Angeles City Hall when the world burned. Derek’s mom died shortly after from sickness. Derek always thought she had lost the will to live without his Dad being there to protect them like he always had. Derek raised Kyle on his own after that, all they had was each other.

Derek followed Redelk through the rooms, walking into a store room, floor to ceiling neat and tidy filled with medical supplies. “Chief you in here?”Redelk called out into the vast room.

A strong feminine voice called back “I’ll be up in just a minute. Hang on!” Within a few minutes a woman appeared from between the aisles. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a regulation bun; her cammies fit her in all the right places, clean and tight. Her eyes were what caught Derek’s attention, deep green, intelligent but yet a little sad. She was beautiful, more beautiful than anything Derek had seen lately.

“Gentlemen meet my daughter, Chief Enve Granger. She is the Chief Medical Officer of this facility. Enve, this is Lt. Derek Reese, we will be leaving with his team once things are ready.” It was clearly evident that Redelk was proud of his daughter and what she had become.

Enve offered her hand, “Welcome to my office guys, let me show you around a bit.” Derek took her hand in his, her grip was firm yet supple. She had that look to her that she was a hardened soldier, but yet a woman underneath it all. Enve smiled when she shook Derek’s hand, her Dad had raised her well after her mother died from cancer when she was 14.

Enve squeezed past her father and Derek’s crew to show them around. Derek caught the floral scent coming off of Enve; it took everything within him not to break down right there. His senses were filled with beauty, something he never thought he would find in this hell.


	7. If Today Was Your Last Day

**_November 2007_ **

 John sat at the patio table with Cameron, watching for Derek. His mother was always good at pissing people off she found a threat, Enve was no exception to that. Enve wasn’t afraid of Sarah; John knew that his mother clearly saw her as a personal threat. The catfights were coming, that would be a given until they found a middle ground between each other.

“Why did Derek go chasing after Chief Granger?” Cameron’s question shook John out of his inner thoughts. Sometimes John thought it cute when Cameron would ask questions about human behavior, then he had to remind himself she wasn’t human, but a machine that was compiling data to make herself more human. This wasn’t one of his remind moments, John thought it was endearing that she asked.

“Because Derek feels like he needs to apologize for my mom insulting his wife. If I were in his place and someone insulted you, and you ran off I would feel the need to track you down and apologize for that person. It’s what men do.” John searched Cameron’s face for a bit of recognition of what he meant.

“You mean because Derek loves her he feels compelled to apologize for your mother insulting his wife’s abilities? She shouldn’t insult Chief Granger like that again; it could cause irreparable relationship damage that is critical to the mission.” Cameron understood exactly what John was insinuating, but would she put John in that kind of danger?

* * *

 

**_April 2020_ **

          “Senior Chief, I would feel better if you and your daughter rode with us back up to Serrano Point in our truck. I’d like you close in case anything happens.” Derek watched with Redelk as trucks and Seabees loaded up to mobilize out like they had done for almost a century. It was expertise on their part to load the trucks to maximum capacity, if not a bit past. It was a relief to Derek to see Chief Granger walk up to her father, fully loaded with her medic bags, her sea bag, fully armed with a plasma rifle and a well cared for .40 Glock strapped to her right thigh, K-bar strapped to her left.

“I’m ready to go Sir. I’ve ensured that we have the medical stores loaded to my preferences. I selected one other IDC to travel with us to the new command to act as my right hand. Our truck is loaded and ready for mob.”  It struck Derek odd how Granger treated her father as if he was her commanding officer, whereas in this case he was, but she didn’t “act” like he was her father. He could only attribute it to how she was raised, being the daughter of a high ranking Navy SEAL.

“Bravo Zulu Chief Granger. Lt. Reese, there is no need for my daughter and I to ride with your team. We can hitch a ride in one of our trucks, it’s no problem.” Redelk praised his daughter in one second, shooting down Derek’s request in the next.

Derek knew enough of military rank structure to know that even in these times, he outranked Redelk. He may not have seniority but he had rank. “Sir, with all due respect I insist.” Redelk was still enough of a stickler, still hard wired military that the slight cock of his head clued Derek into his submission to an order from an officer.

The Seabees rolled out in convoy fashion behind Derek’s MRAP. The drivers of the trucks were veterans of the Middle Eastern conflicts, Afghanistan, Pakistan, Korea, and Cuba. They were acutely familiar with driving in war zones, especially dangerous ones. Derek didn’t question them a bit, he had learned quite a bit about Seabees, SEALs, and Navy Corpsmen over the last few days that he was confident in their abilities. Each truck held priceless cargo, human and not, it would be a huge morale boost to Serrano Point.

Halfway to Serrano a call came over the radio in Derek’s MRAP, “Delta Romeo, Delta Romeo, this is Sierra Papa. Over.” Derek pulled the mic down to respond, “Delta Romeo, go ahead Sierra Papa,” “Delta Romeo, there has been a contact near Thousand Oaks Mall area that needs checking out. Will you break off from your mission to complete? Over” Derek sighed, sometimes he felt like he was the only team the resistance had. “Affirmative Sierra Papa, Delta Romeo will check it out. Over” “Is there a mechanic on board Delta Romeo? Contact affirms has possession of vehicle, needs repair.”

Derek glanced back at Redelk, “You want to spare a mechanic? Command says I need one for this mission.” Redelk looked over at his daughter; her lips opened as if she was going to say something but only nodded her head. Redelk keyed up his personal radio at his throat, “Stethem team, stop movement. Send CM1 Granger to lead vehicle with tools armed. HMCS out.”

Sayles stopped their truck, within a few minutes a loud knock came at the back hatch. Timms unlocked the door; Granger stepped in, sitting down next to Redelk. Granger was heavily loaded with weapons and tools, probably something he was used to doing when deployed. “Timms, Chief Granger you guys should probably go ahead and swap out to the lead truck and continue on to Serrano. We can handle this without you. We’ve got the Senior Chief to help out.” Chief Granger looked at CM1 and her father, shook her head as she followed Timms out the hatch to the lead truck. Redelk waited a few moments before keying up once more, “Stethem team, offload of two to main truck. Carry on to objective with passengers directions. Movement is a go. Thanks for the wrencher. HMCS out.”

Derek called back to Serrano Point, “Sierra Papa, Sierra Papa, this is Delta Romeo, over.” “Sierra Papa, go ahead Delta Romeo.” “Delta Romeo confirms possession of mechanic, heading for contact. Over” “Affirmative Delta Romeo, good luck, Sierra Papa out.”

“Well you heard command Sir; we need to locate this contact at Thousand Oaks. Hope you’re feeling up to getting your cobwebs cleaned out.”Derek grinned to himself for picking on Redelk.

“Son, when you were in diapers I was kicking ass and taking names all over this planet. I’m still young enough to kick your ass.”Redelk returned fire without missing a beat. Derek sure could get to liking this guy if he hung around him enough.

* * *

 

**_May 2020_ **

Derek missed the funeral, he hated burying his guys. Even though he only knew CM1 Granger two weeks, he felt like the guy was one of his own. Hell, he'd spent damn near two weeks laying next to the guy in the infirmary feeling like he was burning alive in Dragonov's foundry as the virus burned through them. CM1 Granger was a helluva Seabee and anyone who said different would have to answer to Derek.

The contact they picked up in Thousand Oaks was a trap. Metal had left a HK out in the open looking like it was disabled next to a disabled Humvee. Derek and his team had came up carefully on it, checked it over and assumed it was OK to salvage. CM1 Granger had jumped out of the MRAP, wrench in hand, and began working on the Humvee while Derek, Redelk and Sumner kept watch.

After about twenty minutes CM1 Granger cussed, throwing a broken screwdriver down,“Boss, Humvee’s toast, gonna see if I can strip some cells out of the HK. Gotta make this stop worth something.” Derek followed Granger, climbing up into the belly of the beast.

Derek had to admit, CM1 Granger was quick at his work, he found the fuel cells in record time. Just as the guy reached in to pull them, a gas exploded in their faces, chemical fumes burned their noses, throats and lungs.

“Fuck boss, they got us with something, we better haul our asses out of this pig!” Granger grabbed for the top hatch as Derek heard shots ring out.

The next thing Derek knew, he was looking up into a bright light that felt as hot as the sun. 'Shit, I've bought it this time. What a way to go getting gassed by the metal.' was the chief thought in his mind.

“Lt. Reese, Lt. Reese, come on don't you fucking die on me you son of a bitch! Get me a ringers IV in him now! Move your ass! Hurry it up!” The voice was clearly large and in charge and very much in Derek's face.

Redelk's face swam into Derek's vision, still dressed in cammies, covered in grime. Derek's lungs burned, his eyes watered, his nose felt like he had snorted gasoline. He tried moving his hands up to scratch his eyes, but they were bound to whatever he was laying on. Derek felt a sharp pain in his forearm, as his body tried to jerk free from the restraints.

“Fucking let me go! What the fuck are you doing to me? What the fuck happened to my men?” Derek was screaming at the top of his lungs, between the pain and being worried for his men, he didn't know which was would drive him to insanity first.

Enve's face swam into his view, clear for a moment, “Relax Reese or I'll have to put you out. It's a gunshot wound and you've been poisoned. Redelk and I are working on you. Do you want me to stop the pain?”

Derek squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before he answered her, “Do what you gotta to keep me fighting the metal Doc.” He felt a cooling sensation through his body, as he slipped into darkness.

Derek woke later dressed in a “mooner” gown, laying in a hospital bed in the infirmary. His vision was hazy, his nose and throat still burned, his ribs hurt when he breathed and his arm ached a bit. He tried to sit up, but a gentle hand pushed him back down onto the bed.

“Just relax, you can't go anywhere hooked up the way you are. Do you need something?” Derek smelled her before he saw her, he might as well of been blind how hazy his vision was.

“Granger, where's Granger? The mechanic.” Derek croaked through parched lips.

“Right here next to ya Boss, although I ain't doing so well. Those metal fuckers got me good on our stop.” CM1 Granger sounded close, Derek could hear him laboring to breathe.

“Water, some water please. Anyone know what happened? Where's Senior Chief Redelk?” Derek looked in the direction of Enve's scent, her face was soft and caring in his vision.

Sayles spoke up from near Derek's feet, his voice easily familiar, “ Senior Chief is being debriefed. You should have seen Granger, that sumbitch fought the 800's that were on us like a crazy man. The one that shot you in the ribs, he stabbed it in the chip with his screwdriver while he was beating the hell out of it with his wrench while he was trying to drag your ass out of the HK. It was insane! Senior Chief was picking them off like they were sitting ducks, right through the skull with his rifle. Four of em went down. Me and Sumner loaded you and Granger in the truck while the Senior Chief finished the metal off. For an old guy he sure don't fight like one!”

Derek smirked, he had a good team surrounding him. Enve returned with his glass of water, sitting next to him on the bed, giving him one small drink at a time.

Days passed where Derek slipped in and out of consciousness. Sometimes Enve would be there changing his IV or administering a drug through his IV. He saw her often, she had a smile for him, albeit a sad one. He always smiled back at her, sometimes touching her hand when she fed his IV, but she always pulled away. The fever of the virus burned through him, everyday it lessened, and his vision gradually returned.

“Boss, you awake?” CM1 Granger's voice sounded like a mouse trying to breathe, Derek could hardly hear him over the beeping of the machines they were hooked up to.

“Yeah Granger I'm here. You doing OK?” Derek had a gut feeling the Seabee wasn't going to hang on much longer.

“Nah, I ain't got much time left. Never did after I got back from Iraq. I've seen the way you look at the Doc, she's gonna need you before too long. Take care of her for me will ya?” Granger struggled to speak, Derek had to listen close to hear.

“Yeah buddy, I got ya, I'll take care of her for you. Just hang in there alright? This can't go on much longer. Just hang in there baby.” Derek was trying to be sympathetic, but it came out more like an order.

“Thanks Boss, appreciate it.”

Derek heard the long tone of the flat line, then screaming, but it was his own voice screaming for the medic.

* * *

 

The funeral had been over for hours, Derek was wandering through the Seabee compound, looking for anyone who had seen Enve. One of the guys directed him over to an MTVR, without saying a word.

Derek opened the passenger door and climbed in. The cab was filled with her scent, she was slumped over the steering wheel, heaving silent tears.

“I knew you would find me.” Enve didn't even look up at Derek, it was evident she had been crying.

“Chief I'm really sorry for your brother's loss. Sorry I didn't go to his funeral, but the brass wanted my briefing. How's your father taking it?” Derek reached over, laying his hand on her back, not knowing what else to do.

Enve turned her face towards Derek, her emerald green eyes rimmed red, cheeks damp with tears, Derek's heart broke seeing her.

“Brad wasn't my brother. He was my husband.”

* * *

 

**_May 2020_ **

Derek found Redelk in the officer's mess, eating with General Perry. He had questions to ask the man, answers he was sure only Redelk knew answers to.

“Senior, I hate to interrupt but can I talk to you a minute?” Derek knew he wasn't going to win brownie points interrupting a man while he was eating.

Redelk set his fork down and politely excused himself from the table, from Perry.

“Yeah kid, what's up?” The old man had a grin on his face, Derek wasn't in the mood for games.

“Brad Granger. Why did he die and I lived?” Derek wanted answers, he had to know.

“Aw son, he was a mess. He died saving you, and I brought him back in field. Brad took on a 800 by himself, beating it back with his wrench while he was pulling you out of the HK. He dropped you to knock the thing down to the ground. The metal took him with it. Brad rammed his screwdriver in it's skull. The damn thing fell on top of him and broke his back. He was paralyzed from the waist down. When I got to him he was down, I shot him full of adrenaline and pumped his chest til he came back while Sumner drug you back into the MRAP. Kept my guard of Brad til we could get him to the truck and evac'd back here.” Redelk's face had fallen serious, his son in law's passing did not sit well within him.

“Why didn't she take care of him in the infirmary next to me? Why did she only take care of me? He was her husband for the love of God!” Derek was getting angry, he just couldn't understand why a guy's wife would pass up caring for her own husband for a stranger.

“Reese, listen to me, Brad was going to die, he knew it, I knew it, Enve knew it. I did what I could to make him comfortable. Enve begged me to end his suffering, because she knew how bad he was. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it.” At those last words Derek saw silent tears fall down the hardened warrior's cheeks, the man felt helpless and torn.

“So she suffered watching him die? While she cared for me?” Derek's tone had softened, but not by much.

“She had no choice Reese, she couldn't end his suffering either because she loved him so much. You were what made her not kill herself during those dark days” Redelk turned and walked away from a stunned Derek.

 


	8. Waiting on a Woman

**_November 2007_ **

Derek found Enve about a mile down the beach from the house, she was standing in the water, nearly hip deep, the gentle waves crashing around her. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her face turned to the setting sun over the Pacific, eyes closed.

He stood watching her for a few minutes, she looked so serene and peaceful. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to destroy the moment by disturbing her. He stripped off his boots, socks, jeans and tee shirt, he shivered a little as the air touched his skin.

Derek was just about to get in the water when she spoke, ”I knew you would find me.” His heart stopped for a fraction of a second, remembering the last time he heard those words escape her lips.

* * *

 

**_November 2007_ **

The water was cold around Derek's legs, he couldn't understand why Enve wanted to stand out here in the water. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him for the body heat more than anything. He was standing out in the Pacific in his underwear, every few minutes a wave would hit a little higher than the last and Derek would wince.

“I feel him here in the water. It was the place he loved most, being in the water. It kills me he is alive here in this time, and I can't go see him and ask him for his guidance. He would know what to do with all of this.” Enve's voice was a whisper above the waves.

“Babe, to us he is gone. He was one of the greatest men I ever knew. I was damn proud to fight by his side. He took out a lot of metal before the end.” Derek turned Enve around to face him, he could tell the tsunami had already hit, the aftershock waves were flowing out to sea, the world was returning to normal.

“Don't let her push you around Deke, she sure as hell isn't going to push me around. If I have to end up kicking her psychotic ass to prove it. We have our own mission to protect Bedell and his wife, that's our primary. John Connor is our secondary. I know he is our nephew, but with the metal being here and crazy Sarah I would say he has enough eyes on him. We can handle our own.” Enve's tone was hard, but she was right.

Derek glided his hands down to rest on Enve's belly, “We have to stay together as a team, for a bit longer. I'll make it right, I promise you that. Now can we please go back in the house, my dick is freezing in this water.” Enve smiled that half assed smile that always suckered Derek in.

“Catch me if you can!” Enve darted out of his grip, tromped through the water and raced back up the beach. Derek gave chase, til he was just in sight of the house, where he sped up, throwing his bundle of clothes aside,catching Enve in his arms and taking her down to the sand.

“Caught you.” Derek grinned against her mouth, kissing his wife passionately as he locked his shoulders and elbows to keep his weight off her. Derek traced his tongue down her neck to the hollow between her breasts, when he felt the baby move. It wasn't the flutter he had always heard about, but a full on mule kick that made Enve scream.

“Baby, what's going on? You OK? Need a Doc?” Enve's face was pale as a sheet, contorted with the surge of pain. “Get me in the house. I need to lie down!” was all she could manage through clenched teeth. Derek scooped her up in his arms, hauling ass for the house.

Cameron saw Derek first, carrying his wife, in nothing but soaked underwear. The look on his face told her something was wrong. Cameron stepped off the porch, stalked towards Derek, ready to take the burden from him.

“Get the fuck away you metal bitch, you want to help, go get us a Doc **now**.” Derek didn't want Cameron anywhere near his wife, for all he knew this could have been brought on by Cameron, who knew?

John was by Derek's side in a minute when he crashed through the patio doors bearing Enve in his arms. “What do you need? Anything I can do to help?” John's voice was more than full of worry. “Get Charley, and get back here quick.” John opened Derek's bedroom door, took off at a run down the stairs.

Derek laid Enve down on the bed, laying down next to her, holding her in his arms, hoping for the best, hoping someone returned quick with a doctor.

* * *

 

**_November 2007_ **

Cameron arrived first with a very frightened woman in tow. “Help her.” Cameron pushed the woman forward, she moved quickly to the bed, looking at Derek, looking at Enve.

“Please Doc, you have to help my wife, help my son. Please.” Derek's eyes pleaded with the woman's, she nodded confidently.

“My name is Miriam Redelk,I'm here to help you. I'm going to touch your stomach OK?Just try and relax for me.” The voice was heavy with an Irish brogue, nervous but soothing.

Enve's eyes popped open in utter shock at the woman's voice. She started to say something when a contraction hit her, she bit back a scream instead.

Charley barreled through Derek's bedroom door, and stopped dead in his tracks. “Dr. Redelk, how can I help?”

“Do you have your class II crash bag with you? If so I will need it and O2 at 15 lpm. The baby is in distress. We need to get them both under control before we lose them both.”

“No, you save them both. So help me if one of them dies...” Derek was on the edge of maniacal concerned for his wife and child.

“You, get him out of here. He's no help to either of them in his state.” Dr. Redelk barked at John, who grabbed Derek and forcefully hauled him out of the room. Charley returned with his bag, setting it down next to the bed within Dr. Redelk's reach.

Cameron followed John outside, who was sitting on the beach with Derek. Derek had returned to where he had left his clothes, was dressed again. Cameron listened to the conversation, cataloging every bit.

“The metal bitch goes and finds my wife's mother who she hasn't seen since she died when Enve was 14. How the hell is that going to help get things under control? If Enve or the baby dies, I am ending her John, do you hear me? I will end the fucking bitch!”

“Derek, she did what she thought was right. She followed your order. You have to have faith in the Doc and Charley. They'll do their best, you have to be reassured in that fact.”

Anger was never a safe emotion, that Cameron understood clearly.

Derek sat out on the beach in the breeze watching the waves roll in. He couldn't go in the house, he knew he would attempt to kill Cameron, and get not only himself killed, but was damn sure he would get others killed with the mindset he was in at the moment. If watching the waves calmed his wife, he had to try it for himself.

Sarah took a seat next to Derek, reaching over with her hand, gently touching his. “Enve?” Derek's eyes slowly opened, when he realized it was Sarah touching him he jerked awake.

“Relax Reese. John told me I would find you out here. How are you?” For once in her life, Sarah was showing a little bit of compassion.

“Have you seen her? Is she alright? The baby?” Derek forced back the fear in his voice.

Sarah slightly nodded, “Yeah, I saw her for a minute after I came back with Bedell and his girlfriend. I saw Charley's truck out front, had to see what was going on. She's resting at the moment, that's all I know. Charley said I should find you and check on you.”

Derek blew out a breath, at least his wife was resting, hopefully the baby was as well.

“I'm going to head back in the house, anything you need?” Derek couldn't believe how nice Sarah was being to him, they always seemed to have tension between them.

“Guinness if you wouldn't mind. Thanks.”

Sarah left Derek to his thoughts, only disturbing him to hand over the beer. Derek thanked her as he cracked the top, taking a long drink, and digging a hole in the wet sand to keep it cool. Sure he could drink it warm, god knows he'd done that plenty when they would get lucky and come across a cache of Coors or Budweiser up in the mountains. Dragonov was good at making the harder stuff, but sometimes you had to be careful with it. But what was the point of a warm beer when you could keep it cool?

“Ah Guinness, a man after my own heart. Can I have a seat?” The soft brogue made him choke on his drink, Derek nodded, “Free beach.” as he fought to swallow what was left in his mouth.

“Your wife is resting well, baby seems fine, but I would like Charley to take her to my clinic for further testing if that's agreeable to you? I was told your wife is on the run from a man trying to kill her. My husband and I live in a very secure home down closer to Oxnard, we would be glad to have you as guests since our daughter has left for the Navy. I would like to help you.” Dr. Redelk was sincere in her offer, Derek could hear no reason to not believe her. He looked over at the woman who was his mother in law, seeing the same emerald eyes of his wife, the same soft,dark,reddish brown hair, she was even built the same. If this is what his wife looked like at 40, he had something to look forward to. He could understand how Senior Chief Redelk fell in love with a woman like her.

“Doc, it's complicated. My wife's stubborn as a mule, which I'm sure she inherited from her parents. You'll have to talk to her about going with you. I'd say yes, but she won't leave without me.” Derek smiled a little, thinking about what he just said to the doctor.

“Miriam, you can call me Miriam. I'll talk to her when she is a bit more conscious. Oh, you may want to get in touch with your wife's mother, as she keeps calling me Ma.” Miriam gave a strong squeeze to Derek's shoulder as she left him.

Derek could only smile as he chuckled to himself, 'If only she knew.'

Derek crept up to his bedroom, inching the door open. Miriam was resting on the sofa quietly humming and praying the rosary, Sarah sat vigil in the chair at Enve's side. She was holding Enve's hand, soundless words forming on her lips. Charley was leaned up against the door frame, he stepped out into the hall with Derek.

Derek genuinely liked the guy, he seemed to be the only person who was able to anchor Sarah, to really get through to her. He hoped the guy would hang around a bit this time. John needed something more than his mother's memories of Kyle, needed more than Derek's memories.

“Your wife is lucky Miriam Redelk is here. She is one of the best neonatal trauma doctors in the area. I've worked with her on a few occasions. You should thank the little girl for bringing her here. I'd be glad to take your wife to her office to be seen, and bring her back here.” Charley looked Derek straight in the face, medicine was serious business with him.

“Charley, do you understand it's ultimately Enve's decision, not mine if she is treated?”

Sarah stepped outside the door, glancing from Charlie to Derek. “Your wife is asking for you. Charley wanna go have a beer with me?”

“Sure Sarah, I'll take you up on that beer.” Charley followed Sarah like a lost pup.

 


	9. Goodnight Sweetheart

Derek took the chair next to his bed. Enve looked so frail laying there, it was plain to see her body was exhausted. Derek took her hand in his, her hand looked so small, she stirred a little, her eyes opening slowly. Enve's eyes were a dull green color, Derek had never seen them like that. She forced a weak smile under the oxygen mask, Derek smiled back, “Hey beautiful.”

Enve felt Derek's presence, but her body wouldn't respond other than a weak smile. She felt so tired, so very tired. Derek was holding her hand, she could feel the warmth of his hand around hers. Enve thought of her mother, slowly turning her head to the side watching Miriam praying on the sofa a few feet away. Enve could hear her mother humming the words of the Rosary, as she had so many times growing up, going to mass with her mother. Enve could almost hear the words in her mother's soft Irish brogue singing through her head:

_“Hail Mary full of grace/Our Lord is with thee/Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus/Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners/now and at the hour of our death, Amen.”_

Enve felt at peace within herself, a peace she hadn't felt in a long time.

“CHARLEY!!” Derek ripped open his bedroom door yelling for the medic as Miriam pushed him aside. Derek felt his wife just kind of let go, then saw the growing puddle of blood soaking through the sheet. It didn't take a nuclear scientist to know what was going on. Time seemed to slow down, people moved very slow, it was maddening for Derek.

 Miriam and Charley moved quickly getting Enve onto a spine board and down the stairs into his waiting truck. Sarah jumped into the truck behind them, shutting the doors as Charley tore out of the driveway, down the road at a fast clip, lights and siren blaring.

It was all Derek could do to stand there in the driveway. Then the air left his lungs, his legs gave out, hitting the driveway on his knees, he stared after the ambulance in shock. Derek didn't even feel John help him up and load him into the passenger side of the truck, chasing the ambulance down.

* * *

 

Charley walked out into the waiting room, still dressed in his uniform, at least he had the forethought to wash his hands and arms before coming out. John was sitting next to Derek, wringing his hands, trying to hold a semblance of calm for Derek, but he was barely holding it together. His face hid nothing, Charley felt bad for the kid. Sarah had a hand on Derek's back absently rubbing his back, her other hand in a death grip inside Derek's . Derek's hand wiped over his face, the eyes haunted when he looked up at Charley. Derek was a man defeated.

“Hey Johnny, Sarah. Hey Derek, you can come on back. I'll be back in a little bit guys.” Charley had that tone to his voice when he was being kind, sympathetic. He'd been Derek once with Michelle, before she'd passed on. He truly understood how Derek felt, planned on being there if Derek needed someone to talk to. Charley put his arm around Derek's shoulder, and led him through the door, back into the OR.

Thank God Miriam and Charley had things cleaned up before they had brought Derek back. The overhead lamp was on low, a single soft light shone down on the clean white sheets and blanket in the middle of the OR table. Miriam stood back in the shadows, in case Charley needed help. She had been conscientious to position the little boy at peace, his tiny hands as if he were sleeping, before carefully wrapping his clean body in the soft white blanket.

Derek walked slowly into the OR, Charley waited by the door. This was Derek's time to see his son and say goodbye. War was hell, everyone paid some price, whether they thought they had to or not. Miriam watched Derek, silently praying the “The Lord's Prayer” , hoping that the broken man in front of her would find some peace.

Derek picked up his son's small body, cradling the boy to his chest. Derek knew his son didn't make it, but he was thankful for Miriam and Charley doing what they did for him. At any rate they tried their best, it just wasn't meant to be.

Derek whispered against Thomas' forehead, “I love you son. Be at peace with your Uncle Kyle and your Grandparents.” Derek kissed his son tenderly as a a tear fell on the baby's cheek. Derek carefully laid his son back down, brushing his fingers over the baby's downy dark hair.

“Has his mother seen him?” Derek whispered into the dark.

“Yes son, his mother is the one who asked me to lay him at peace for you. She is resting if you would like to see her. She also asked me if I would make the arrangements to have him buried in the children's cemetery at St. Nicholas. My husband and I belong to that church. We would be glad to pay for the arrangements if that's alright with you?” Miriam came forward as she spoke, laying a hand on Derek's shoulder.

Derek turned to Miriam, hugging her gently, “Yes, please do that. Thank you so much for what you've done for us. Thank you.” Miriam nodded, softly patting Derek's back, “It will be alright son, now the wee lad is at peace with the angels.”

Charley led Derek back to where Enve was asleep. “Miriam is letting you stay as long as you need, your wife needs to rest for a few days. I can take her back home for you when you're ready.”

Derek nodded, “Thanks Charley. For everything.” Charley opened the door for Derek, nodding slightly. Charley still had to bring Sarah and John back so they could say their goodbyes.

* * *

 

Charley had never seen Sarah cry until he took her and John back to say goodbye to Derek's son. Charley stood next to Sarah as she held his hand like a lifeline to a drowning man. She gathered John against her and cried as John cried into her chest. Charley wrapped them both in his arms, kissing the top of Sarah's head.

John looked down at his baby cousin, realizing just how fragile life really could be. He needed to get home to Cameron, needed to talk to her, needed her.

After everyone paid their respects, Miriam gathered up the baby in her arms. She kissed his forehead before she tucked his hands into the wrapping. “Goodnight sweet laddie. Sleep peacefully” she whispered as she covered his face with the blanket.

* * *

 

Enve woke to gentle sunlight creeping through the blinds. A hand with a black titanium wedding band rested over her protectively, she could feel the warmth of another body pressed up against her own, feel the quiet even breathing of someone in REM sleep. Enve looked at her own hand, seeing a smaller, thinner, matching band around her ring finger. She carefully pulled it off, flipping it over in her fingers. Inside was engraved “DTR-012327”, Enve felt a pang of confusion hit like a herd of cattle in her gut. It wasn't 2027, she didn't spend her wedding night in a room this nice in 2027.

Where the hell was she then?

 


	10. One Last Breath

**_April 2008_ **

Derek woke up screaming her name, drenched in sweat, just like every other morning for the last six months. He thought he'd done the right thing, but it must have been the wrong thing. Days after Thomas' burial, while Enve was still loopy on pain meds, Derek had went to a jeweler in Century City Mall. It was hell enough for him to walk into the place much less walk around it looking for the jewelery shops. It was a work camp in the future, one that his brother had carried John Connor out of when they escaped after their capture.

He'd found one that could get what he needed done in a couple of hours. Cost didn't matter, it mattered more to him the symbolism behind it. Derek had chowed down on the Chinese buffet in the mall while he killed time, he'd always loved eating sushi and Chinese take out with the family before J-day.

She'd been asleep when Derek put the ring on her finger. When he woke up that next morning, his wife and everything she owned was gone. The metal hadn't seen her leave, neither did anyone else. Derek searched the house for any shred of a clue, finding nothing. It was as if Enve had never been there, except for the faint lingering floral scent of her on the pillows of his bed. It was torture, the worst torture he's ever experienced, worse than what the metal had done to him.

Sarah and Charley had taken off chasing down her crazy dreams about three dots having some significance to Skynet. That left Derek the head of the house, watching over John, Bedell, Bedell's wife and the metal. John was becoming more and more pre-occupied with Cameron every day, there was nothing Derek could do to stop it. With Sarah gone things were surprisingly quiet. Derek continued on with training Bedell and Alicia, she had grown into a quick learner. Derek was impressed with her willingness to learn, her curiosity, her grasp of languages, and her aim.

* * *

 

John had found Derek outside, sitting on the beach, staring out into the blue expanse of the Pacific. John watched his uncle take a long pull off the beer in his hand, looking lost in thought. Hopefully the piece of paper John carried in his hand would change that.

“Hey Derek, I've got something for you to take a look at. Think it's important.” John plopped down on the sand, pulling his knees up to his chest as he handed Derek the single sheet of paper. Derek read the page twice, just to believe what he was reading.

“Colorado is a closed state, they don't share anything with other states, so tracking her down hasn't been easy. The only reason I got this much was hacking the system of every major bank in the nation and I got two hits with the same address and name at two different banks. Navy Federal and Wells Fargo. It looks like the Wells Fargo account was closed four months ago and the money moved out to a different bank, which I'd guess would be the Navy Federal. It's just a P.O. Box in Colorado, but it's something.”

“It's better than the nothing we have had the last six months since she skipped out. You and the metal going to be okay here with Bedell while I go check this out?” Derek had no choice, his heart had already made the decision he was going to Colorado.

“Yeah. I'm sure we will be fine. How long do you think you'll be gone?” John knew this was important to his uncle, finding his wife, finding out what the hell happened. He would do the same if Cameron took off, do whatever it took to find her and bring her back to him.

“I don't know, however long it takes to physically find her and bring her home with me. I don't know if I can do this following your mom's crazy ass dreams and bullshit orders anymore. With Bedell signing his papers to go to the Army, I'm not really needed to train him or his wife. His wife has mentioned going back to her parents home in Camarillo, so until your mom gets back, it could be you and the metal here by yourself. As much as I don't like the idea it's all we have going right now. If I were you John, I would follow Bedell into the military and get away from your mom. She's a loose cannon, those are very dangerous.” Derek was right, Sarah was dangerous, John was beginning to question her often.

“Derek, I've actually been considering joining the Air Force. They are the branch that is the most technologically linked. Plus they are the beginning of Skynet. If I can get on the inside I could effectually put a stop to Judgment Day. But if I'm going to do it, I'll have to get signed on and gone before Mom gets back. She will never let me go. Cameron would probably go with me, if I ordered her to. I could go to Carlos and get new papers, that's not a problem.” John was glad to see someone agreeing with him for once, rather than being overruled.

“I think that would be a good idea. Your mom is driving everyone crazy. I'm going to pack up and head out. If you need me call my phone.” Derek stood up, brushing the sand off himself, “Thanks John. I appreciate it.”

“Yeah no problem, thanks for talking to me. I think I am going to go sign up for the Air Force. Since I'm 18 I don't need anyone's permission to go, so that makes it easier. Good luck with Enve.”John stood up next to his uncle, god the kid looked too much like Kyle. Derek gave John a quick hug before heading up to the house to pack his bag.

* * *

 

Derek packed his sea bag, every piece of clothes, filling his sea bag full. Derek reached under his bed for his personal gun locker, his hand grazing something soft on top of the hard case. His hand closed around it, pulling it out from under the bed, it was Enve's black uniform tee shirt from Presido Alto. Derek crushed the shirt to his face, taking a deep breath in. It was her, the shirt still smelled of her. She wasn't really gone, the ghost of her haunted him every night. Derek pulled his sea bag over his shoulders, grabbed a pillow off his bed, his gun case in his hand. He took one last look in his room before he shut the door behind him, closing one more chapter on his life.


	11. Can't Be Really Gone

The house was quiet as Derek walked through it out to his truck, he was a man on a mission, no one was going to stop him. Derek tucked his gun case into the cargo box built into the bed of his truck, sea bag in the backseat with his pillow. Nothing like sleeping in the truck, but he wasn't about to waste money sleeping in a hotel. Besides, if he pushed it through he could make it to Wellington, CO in 13 hours. It would take him some time to find her, but from what John researched online the town was small, only 4,000 people, maybe the task wouldn't be so hard.

Derek had stopped in Vegas for drive thru Jack in the Box. Three fuel stops, two stops for food and three call of nature stops, Derek found himself barely awake at six in the morning. He was in awe stepping out of the truck and seeing the clean, new fallen snow on the ground in Wellington. He knew was snow was, but had never seen it for himself, the snow crunching under the soles of his boots. The thermometer inside the truck told him it was 20 degrees outside, Derek believed it when he breathed in the crisp mountain air, felt the chill through his jacket.

The first thought in his mind was to stop by the little post office in town, but the sign on the door indicated it wasn't going to open for another two hours. Derek's stomach growled, it had been at least six hours since he had last ate, some caffeine, black and heavy would do him good at the moment.

It didn't take much on Derek's part to convince the young girl (She was in her early 20's, which was too young for Derek.) behind the desk at the post office in Wellington to give him Enve's forwarding address. All Derek had to tell her was the truth that sounded like some sappy romance novel. He and Enve had lost a baby, had a fight, she'd took off and he was chasing her down because he loved her. The girl had started to cry, looked up the address, wrote it down and handed it to Derek. It sounded pathetic even to Derek, but the truth was better than a lie.

Derek was sitting at a fuel stop on I-25, cup of Starbucks in his hand, heat on in the truck, plugging the address into the GPS in the dash. The snow had started blowing heavily, the temperature gauge in the truck now read 25 degrees. He had never drove in snow, but the only route he could take was through the storm. There was 1840 miles between him and his wife, 200 of it was through the storm from what the weather tracker pictured. Derek could get a hotel room, wait it out, which could possibly mean days, or he could push on through and see how far he could get. The rounds of coffee were keeping their hold, warming him, bringing him out of the fog of tired. The cold did its part in helping the coffee do its job. Derek couldn't understand for the life of him why his wife would want to be somewhere where it snowed most of the year, but the address in his hand was somewhere completely different climate-wise. Virginia Beach, VA was 30+ hours away, 30 hours Derek knew he didn't have in him. He knew he wanted to get past the storm, and then think about stopping for rest.

Des Moines, IA, was the farthest Derek got before he realized how tired he really was. There was a Courtyard on the next exit sign; it was a good time to pull over for the night and sleep. It was well past seven in the evening, the drive through the snow storm had not been easy, especially with two wheel drive. Derek began to realize why his Dad always drove a Jeep, it wasn't just for show. Derek grabbed his backpack from the backseat, tucked his .45 in the small of his back, walked through the rain into the hotel.

The room was quiet, comfortable, slightly cool, and functional. Derek dropped his backpack on the second bed, put his gun on the nightstand between the beds, and headed for the shower. The rolling heat on his shoulders and neck forced his body into submission. There were things in this time he took for granted, hot water and long showers were one of them. A soft warm towel wrapped around his waist, Derek stepped out into the room, picked up the menu, ordering room service. The knock at the door caught Derek off guard as he was getting dressed, digging clothes out for the morning.

He answered the door in nothing but a pair of jeans, the room service attendant eyed up him and down, taking in all his scars and tattoos with hungry eyes. “Thanks, what do I owe you?”Derek took the tray from her, setting it on the desk. He turned back to her; she looked him in the eyes, “$45. 76 sir.” handing Derek a receipt with his order total and her name and number wrote on the bottom.

Derek pulled out $60 from his wallet, pressing it and the receipt into her hand “As much as I find it flattering that you're interested in me, no ma'am, I'm not the right one for you tonight. I love my wife too much to break her heart doing something like that. Believe me when I say it matters that you're interested, but I can't. I'm sorry.” The girl smiled halfheartedly, nodding her head, “Your wife is a lucky woman to have a man like you. Goodnight.” With that she turned on her heel, striding off down the hall. Derek closed the door gently behind him. As beautiful as she had been, the only woman Derek had been with since marrying his wife was Enve herself. Sure, he was a man, he'd look at other women, but he'd never touch. Even when he'd thought he'd left Enve in the future, never to see her again, Derek had kept his vows to Enve.

Derek ate like a starving man, washing it down with the ice cold beer he'd ordered. When Derek had cleared the tray, he set it on the floor outside the door, turning off all the lights in the room. Derek stripped down to his skin, sliding between the cold sheets. The clock on the nightstand glowed 11pm, Derek was exhausted, mind, body and soul.

* * *

 

**_January 2027_ **

Derek woke slowly, reaching across the bed for his brand new wife, but he just kept reaching on. Enve was gone, Derek knew why. She didn't want her heart broke again. He was the only reason she was still alive, because of his love for her. They had buried her first husband, CM1 Brad Granger, the metal had mortally wounded him, left him paralyzed. Enve had nursed Derek back to health while watching her husband suffer through a painful death. Derek remembered the night he and Kyle had carried her father, Senior Chief Matthew Redelk into the infirmary, with multiple gunshot wounds from a T-888 ambush. Redelk had died saving Derek and Kyle's asses; the loss of his life was a heavy blow. It was a few months before Derek saw Enve again, in the Bremerton bunker. The night he had first felt her wrapped around him, the night he fell in love with her completely. After that night, they hooked up any chance they got, sometimes in Derek's quarters, sometimes hers, if they were in the same place at the same time. Enve always left while Derek was sleeping; they rarely ever woke up together.

Today was the day, Connor was sending Derek back just like he had Kyle. Kyle had taken the order from Connor himself, protecting his mother Sarah from the metal. Kyle worshipped Connor’s mother, carrying her photo everywhere he went. At first it had creeped Derek out, but now he understood Kyle was in love with Sarah Connor. Derek carried the marks from his love making with Enve into the field with him, along with a caduceus from her uniform.

Derek dressed quietly, deep in thought. There would be a briefing with Connor and Perry, a physical in the infirmary, then go time. Derek knew that him going back could change the course of the war, if not stop it entirely. He could save Kyle; he could save Enve, save humanity entire, at the price of never seeing his wife again. It was a price Derek was willing to pay, albeit somewhat unwillingly.

The meeting with Perry and Connor went off without a hitch. They made sure Derek knew his orders by heart, gather intel/resources, locate younger Connor and protect him from the metal, locate Martin and Alicia Bedell. Three directives, easily remembered.

Derek couldn’t find Enve in the infirmary crowd, her underling, Stinson, was doing his physical. The woman got way too close and personal for Derek’s taste at some points. Stinson wrote notes in his record, snapping it shut before walking away with it. Derek was getting dressed when he saw Enve walk up. She was reading his record, her face full of worry.

“There isn’t any way I can disqualify you medically. You’re clean and healthy. As much as I know you have to go because it’s an order, I wish it could be different. I don’t know if I can take losing another person I love. Especially you.”

Derek stepped into his boots, taking Enve gently by the chin, looking in her eyes. They were bright green, rimmed in red; she had tried hard not to let it show in front of her work center by hiding in her office. “Baby, if I do this, I could possibly turn the tide of the war. Lessen it, or stop it entirely. It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make to save you, to save Kyle. I know this is the last time I will see you, unless I see you then, and you won’t even know who I am. But I’ll know you, and I’ll love you just the same. You are my wife, for better, for worse, till death do us part. I made the vow; I intend to keep it till my death. Time isn’t going to make me stop loving you.”

Enve sniffled, scrubbing the back of her hand across her eyes as she nodded. She had so much to say to Derek, something so important to tell him. But she knew if she told him what was in her heart he would defy Connor and Perry’s orders, argue to stay. Enve couldn’t be that selfish, it wasn’t in her nature. She would find some way to find Derek again, someway, somehow.

Derek took his wife by the hand, “Come on, it’s time.” He led her out of the infirmary, down long corridors to where the bubble tech’s waited for him. Connor and Perry helped Derek prepare, reminding him of orders, things about the time he was going to, as Derek stripped out of his clothes. Long moments later Derek stood in his skin, nothing to identify him but the tattoos, scars, and the chain around his neck with his wedding ring.

Perry saw the ring for the first time, “You’re going to have to leave that behind Reese, only living tissue can go through.”  Perry knew exactly what it was around Derek’s neck; it explained much of why Derek’s demeanor had changed since the acquisition of Firebase Redelk.

“Give me a minute will you?” Derek looked between Connor and Perry, hoping for one last moment with his wife. Connor nodded, “Take a few minutes with her while the techs finish prepping, it won’t hurt.” “Thank you Sir, I appreciate it.”

Derek walked over to his wife, who had been standing off to the side watching him prepare with Connor and Perry. Enve stood with her body rigid, trying to hold herself together in front of their peers.

Derek reached behind Enve’s neck, unhooking her chain, sliding the ring into his palm. Derek slid the ring onto Enve’s finger “Till death do us part, this is my solemn vow to you Enve Riain Reese, my love, my wife, my life.” Enve started to cry as Derek put his chain and ring over her head, tucking it inside her uniform next to her skin. He could feel her heart beating next to his ring, she was clearly upset.

Enve ran her fingers over Derek’s scar she had sewn months earlier, when they had first made love, in the freezing weather of Bremerton bunker. “I love you Derek Thomas Reese, always my husband.” Derek nodded, kissing her tenderly. Enve stuck a syringe into his bicep, shooting him with a heavy dose of amphetamines as Derek released his embrace of her. The bubble tech’s smeared his body head to toe with a blue conductive jelly as he stepped onto the “X” on the floor.  Enve stepped back next to Connor, who put his arm around her shoulders, the gesture easing some of Derek’s worry.

Blue electricity started to crackle around him, Derek could feel his body start to heat up, his muscles started to seize, this was the part where the bubble tech’s told him to breathe deep and think of something pleasant. Derek started breathing deep, looking through the electrical field, he saw his wife start to cry, Derek’s heart ached at the sight. His last thought came out of him in a guttural battle cry, “Baby I love you!” before the pain over took him, before he became lost to time.


	12. Outside

**_April 2008_ **

Derek woke with a yell, feeling his own body with trembling hands. Sweat poured down his skin, soaking the sheets that were twisted around his body. The phone in his hotel room was ringing; it had to have been what woke Derek up.

“Yeah?” Derek croaked into the receiver, hoping the person on the other end couldn’t tell he was disoriented and nerve shot.

“Good morning Sir. This is your requested wake up call. The weather in Des Moines, IA this morning is a sunny crisp 35 degrees. We hope you have enjoyed your stay with Courtyard. We look forward to serving you again soon. Have a wonderful rest of your trip!” The automated voice almost sounded human, not near as passable as Cameron.

* * *

         

Derek watched the miles between Des Moines and Virginia Beach fade behind him. He had seen more country in the last 3400 miles than he ever had. He had crossed one side of the country to the other, traded the Pacific Ocean for the Atlantic Ocean. The last twenty hours of road passed slowly behind him. Derek knew he wasn’t far from the address programmed into his GPS, the destination mileage clicked down to 20 miles. The thermometer jumped from the last time he looked at it in Wellington at 25 degrees to a comfortable 55.

          The GPS startled Derek out of his fatigue; “HRBT back up to King Street, calculate alternate route?” He clicked the ‘no’ button, resorting to waiting through the traffic for the most direct route. It was 630am, of course traffic was going to be backed up with people going to work. The last street before it was the point of no return was Mallory Street, the exit sign listed a Mc Donald’s, Derek’s stomach was growling. The apartment on Willow Oak Circle could wait for awhile, Derek was sure if he knew his wife well enough she would be working a job. It would be easier to scope it out, do a drive by during working hours, rather than being caught by her. Hell, he wasn’t even sure what he would say to her yet, much less ready to confront her. Derek looked at his watch while he ate; it was Friday April 16th 2008\. J-day for him and Kyle was coming in three years, five days.

          Derek noticed the traffic had subsided, getting back on the interstate was a cinch. Looking out across the bay from the entrance going down into the tunnel Derek was stunned. There were aircraft carriers, battleships, frigates, all kinds of Navy vessels. There was serious naval firepower parked in the Chesapeake Bay, no wonder why Skynet took out Norfolk and San Diego in short order. Derek read the signs passing above him, so many of them listed a military installation. No wonder his wife was hiding here, she was among people she felt comfortable around, people she blended in with. Enve should have felt comfortable with him; she shouldn’t have had to run from him. He wanted to know from her why she ran, he was tired of guessing.

          Derek rolled up in the apartment complex near the beach Enve’s address listed, not seeing her Explorer parked outside her building. That didn’t mean anything, she could have traded the truck off for something else, or sold it straight out. He parked his truck next to a midnight blue Toyota Celica with New York plates; getting out to walk up to Enve’s building. Derek read the building numbers realizing hers was a second floor on the end facing the ocean. The pull of her proximity was too much for Derek, he bounded up the stairs, knocking on #1117. Derek was surprised when someone opened the door, looking him over. A multi-colored dog started at Derek beside the woman, baiting him to make his move. “Heel Molly, he’s ok. She’s not here, Derek. She told me you would find her eventually. Come on in.” The woman moved aside, the dog following her, as Derek shut the door behind him.

          “Go ahead have a seat, anything I can get you? Coffee, soda, beer?” Derek settled onto the edge of the sofa, “Coffee, cream/cream sugar please.” He watched the woman walk into the expensive kitchen area of the apartment, her blue uniform tee-shirt and blue cammies fit her in all the right places too well, Derek changed the subject quick, “So you know who I am, I want to know who you are?” Derek scratched Molly behind the ears, the dog still seemed wary of him. Looked like he was going to have his work cut out for him winning the dog over.

          The woman returned with a coffee cup in each hand, “I’m EM3 Anne Acklin. I’m Riain’s roommate. We’ve been living together about two months now since she came to the area. I’m a nuclear electrician on board the USS George H.W. Bush. Riain told me you would find her, told me who you were. Told me probably a lot more than people outside you and her know.” Anne sat across from Derek, her demeanor totally confident in his presence.

          “Where is my wife now? She clearly isn’t here. When will she be back?” Derek was tired, antsy; the coffee would only help him go a little bit farther before he would crash out. He was creeping up on 24+ hrs awake, most of it caffeine fueled.

          “She’s at work. She won’t be back till late evening. Said to let you stay while she is gone. So if you got luggage go ahead and get it, bring it on up to the bedroom. There’s food in the fridge, TV in your bedroom, onsite private bath. I’m sure you’re tired after the trip. Make yourself at home. I have to leave for duty soon. I’ll be back Sunday, which will give you two time together.” Anne put on her uniform blouse and cover. “See you around Reese.” tossing the spare key to the apartment at him.

          Derek didn’t think Enve would have a roommate, much less the woman not hating his guts. Anne didn’t give off the vibe that she didn’t like him at all, she seemed like she understood what was going on and sympathized to a point. Derek grabbed all his stuff out of the truck, hiking up two flights of stairs loaded down. He found Enve’s bedroom first in the hallway, dropped his bags on the floor in a corner out of the way, tucking his gun case under the bed. Didn’t surprise him a bit she had her own case under there, it wasn’t locked.

Curiosity got the best of has as he cracked the lid. Inside was a well cared for Colt 1911 .45, an AR-15 rifle, a 12 gauge Super Vinci Benelli shotgun and a Ruger .22 pistol. Beside her gun case was another hard sided case, Derek popped the latches surprised to find a compound bow in black with a quiver of razor tipped titanium arrows in the bottom of the case. He never knew his wife shot bow, Derek started realizing there was a lot about his wife he didn’t know. With a straight from the isle Irish mother and a full blooded Lakota Sioux father he should have known she would know how to shoot bow. Enve may have been a Navy brat, but there were a million questions Derek wanted to ask Enve about herself that had popped up in his mind the last six months.

Derek stripped out of his clothes, leaving a path of dirty clothes in his wake as he headed for the shower. The apartment Enve lived in was posh compared to the house they had shared with the Connors in California. Derek looked at the clock in the bathroom as he showered; it was 10am, all he could think about sleep. Not even thoughts of his wife could deter his brain from the pleasantries of the black nothingness.


	13. What I'd Say

_**April 2008** _

Enve stepped out onto the brow of the ship, stretching her back and shoulders. She hated the boring days of minor injuries, sick call and mindless paperwork. It was her job; she’d rather be doing this than fighting metal, scrounging for supplies or food, or watching monkey wagons haul helpless people off to their impending deaths at the Skynet work camps. An officer passed her on the pier, Enve instinctually snapped a salute. “Goodnight Sir. Have a good morning.” The Commander returned her salute, “Goodnight Petty Officer, have a safe weekend.” Enve smiled, a safe weekend meant movies on the sofa cuddled up with Molly and Anne.

Enve had meant to pull into her parking space, finding a black Dodge truck with California plates sitting in her spot. Her stomach dropped like a stone off the Sears Tower, as her heart attempted to make an emergency exit through her throat.

The metal bitch had seen Enve leave that morning, Enve had told it to keep its mouth shut about her leaving, to not tell a soul, especially Derek. It had agreed, not even questioning why Enve was leaving. Enve went to Carlos, bought the deepest papers she could, left California and her husband behind for the mountains of Colorado. A month of working on a ranch didn’t ease Enve’s mind. She did the one thing she knew she could find solace in, signed her name for the Navy.

Two months of boot camp in Chicago was a breeze for Enve, she had done it once before. She was class leader and top student in Corpsman training school. When it had came time to pick orders Enve had tried for the desert, tried for anything out of the country, but since she was on paperwork saying she was married, the orders were slim pickings. East or west, that was the extent of the choosing. Enve chose East.

Enve was surprised Derek found her this quickly, if he had been a bit more creative with his search he would have found her months before. Enve could only think to herself, ‘Did he really want to find me that bad?’

Enve took a deep breath; “Well shit.” was all she could say. She pulled her powder blue BMW 328i in next to the truck, shutting off the engine, taking slow deep breaths. She had no idea what she was going to say to Derek, and for damn sure “Oh hey Baby, how ya been?” wasn't going to work in this situation. Enve sucked up the courage, stepped out of the car, put her cover on, and walked with a purpose up the sidewalks to her building. She was in no rush, taking the stairs slowly. As Enve got closer to the door she could smell food cooking, she knew it was Anne's duty day, Enve never knew Derek could cook. When they were in California with the Connor's Enve always cooked, Sarah could burn water if you let her. There was a lot about Derek she didn’t know when it really came down to it.

* * *

 

        Enve unlocked the door, stepping inside, removing her cover, tucking it into the leg pocket of her cammies. Music played in the house, Staind, one of Enve's favorite bands; “It's been a While” filled the apartment. Molly trotted up to Enve, looking for love from her mom. Enve scratched the dog behind the ears before she leaned against the kitchen wall, watching the man she was married to cooking, not acknowledging her presence.

 

          Derek looked over, his eyes briefly meeting Enve's, before he took her in completely. Derek was amazed seeing his wife in uniform, she had worked hard to get her prepregnancy body back, tight waist, hips, muscled torso. Better than she had looked when he first saw her, his breath caught when he read the name tape on her right chest pocket.

         

          “So that's how you cheated the Navy into letting you live off the base? Saying you're married to me when I'm not even here? Had I thought to look for you with my name it would have been a whole lot shorter of a search. But I thought you were done with me the way you skipped town, didn't even cross my mind.” Derek's voice was full of venom; he had every right to be pissed at Enve.

 

          Enve started to open her mouth as Derek turned back to the cutting board, slicing vegetables to go into the skillet. She shook her head, walking off to the bedroom to shower and change for her nightly run with Molly.  


	14. Don't Close Your Eyes

_**April 2008** _

Enve understood Derek being pissed, but he wouldn't even let Enve explain why she left. How could she get him to understand? Enve ran her fingers through her hair, washing out the shampoo, washing the stink of the ship off her skin. It was a smell that never really went away but Enve was able to mask under her body wash/perfume.

 

          Derek grabbed hold of both of Enve's wrists, pinning her to the shower wall. She fought against his grip out of instinct until Derek scorched her lips with his. Enve could feel Derek's arms under her, pinning her against the shower wall as he entered her. Enve's head fell onto his shoulder as she moaned deep, wrapping her legs around his back.

 

          “You're mine Wife. Don't ever leave me like that again.” Derek growled in Enve's ear as he savaged her with a possessiveness she had never felt in him before. Enve's body bucked against Derek's as she bit into his shoulder to hold in the scream as she came. Derek thrusted deep within his wife, spilling his seed, almost as if he was marking Enve as his.

 

          Enve uncurled her legs from their grip on Derek's back as he gently set her feet down on the shower floor. Enve quickly finished up her shower, stepping out into the cool bathroom. Derek watched her through the shower glass as she brushed her wet hair straight, pulling it into a ponytail. Enve disappeared out of his sight; Derek slicked the soapy water off his body, killing the water flow, grabbing the towel off the rack outside the shower, strapping it around his waist.

 

          Enve was tying her running shoes on when Derek stepped out of the bathroom. She looked up at him, looking for any sign of him wanting to talk. Molly sat patiently by Enve's feet, waiting.

         

          “I've never seen a dog like Molly before, what is she?” Derek dug through his bag for his jogging pants and sneakers, if he was going to talk to his wife, he had to follow her lead, do it on her terms. Derek knew he was game for a run, but for how long and how far he didn’t know.

 

          “Aussie Blue Heeler. Extremely loyal, obedient, loving. Answers to only one mistress-me.” Enve was short and to the point, standing up to walk out of the bedroom. Derek hurried up getting dressed, finding his wife in the living room pulling an ID card sleeve over her left arm, up onto her bicep. She slid her military ID, a credit card, and a key to the apartment into it, after snapping on Molly's leash.

 

          Derek opened the door; Enve strode out, Molly at her side. As they hit the bottom stair, Enve turned left, started off at a slow jog, heading towards the beach. Derek dropped in step with his wife, waiting for her to say something first. When they hit the beach, Enve unsnapped Molly, letting her run free. The dog stayed within ten feet of Enve, still wary of Derek.

          Enve tucked Molly’s leash her in pocket, as she took off down the beach. “It won’t be a long run tonight since you’re with me. Don’t know if you can keep up.” Enve grinned in the moonlight at Derek.

          “I’ll keep up well enough. You probably run every day with your command.”Derek was just stating the facts, facts he remembered from when his Dad was still alive. Given the day’s date, Derek’s father would be in Iraq working. His mother would be doing laundry while Derek would be at the kitchen table doing homework, Kyle would be getting ready for bed. Derek lived a life of the all American family before J-day.

          “I run every other day with command, some nights Molly and I run together. Some nights Anne is with us. So tell me about you Reese, I married you, yet I don’t know a damned thing about you. Sometimes I think I married you just so I wouldn’t be alone. Then other times I’m sure I married you because I loved you from when I first saw you when you came to CBC.”

          “A lot of times I think the same about you Reese. I grew up military much like you, my Dad, Tom, is a Marine. He’s stationed out of Twenty Nine Palms, CA. My Mom, Natalie, has always been a stay at home mom; she kept me and Kyle in line. My parents are very much in love, they have been together almost twenty years now. I’ve lived all over the nation, Marine base to Marine base till my Grandpa started ailing and my mom came back to Cali to be closer to her father. My parents geo bach it right now. My mom lives in Thousand Oaks with me and Kyle right now.” Derek couldn’t think of much else to really tell about himself, Enve should have understood  the life of a military brat.

          “You already met my Dad, Matthew. He’s career Navy. Grew up on a reservation in Minnesota, vowed to leave, joined the Navy.  Met my mom while he was on a flight transfer in Ireland. She was working as an ER doctor in Dublin. One of Dad’s buddies got really drunk while they were waiting for their flight, got injured fucking around. It was love at first sight, letters back and forth till Dad could bring her over. For me personally, my mom is already dead in this time, has been for almost three years. But something happened and she was still alive living in the house near Oxnard, able to care for our son and I. Do you have any idea how heart wrenching that was for me? To be losing our son and my dead mother my attending physician!?! For me to do Brad’s physical for his upcoming deployment knowing younger me will do his post deployment physical and fall in love with him? I’d rather be here living a somewhat normal life with you than chasing crazy Sarah across California, or feeling helpless watching metal load innocent people into monkey wagons to their deaths! I fulfilled my mission to see Bedell and his wife safe. He’s in the DOD system as 2nd Lt. Bedell, Martin; I’ve seen his medical record at OCS. John’s an A1C now in the Air Force, going through boot in Texas with a cyber tech school in front of him. It’s amazing what you can find on Navy White Pages thru Navy Knowledge Online.”

          Derek stopped running, Molly loping over out of the water to sit by Enve, who had stopped a few feet in front of Derek, turning to look him in the face. Derek’s heart was racing as he walked up to Enve, his eyes locked with hers, his face deathly serious.

          “So what do we do now?”

          “We live Derek, till time ends, we live.”

 


End file.
